Insanity of a broken child
by bleachhead580
Summary: What would happen if an abused child finally breaks under the torment? The result is another personality inhabiting his body. Watch as he changes the hidden leaf for better, or for worse. Heavy stuff will be wrote about, some horror scenes, smarter and stronger Naruto, non vengeful fem Sasuke, actually productive and helpful Kakashi and possible major character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So welcome everyone knew this story and welcome any of my past viewers that decided to check me out on my next project. You guys can click on my profile and check out my other story, it's pretty OC centric if you're into that with a little bit of OP in it too. Make sure to favorite and follow if you think it's good and leave a review if you have a question or want to critique it. Or for my viewers on my old story (if any of you come) you can tell me whether I should continue or go back to the other story. Now grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

A five year old child is crying softly in a basement. He's crying because he's had enough of the torment in his life that's been going on ever since he was two. He's had enough of the beatings, the tortures, the rapes and even the starvation he goes through for days on end. He's a small boy with white spiky hair, a heart shaped face, a roman nose, and brown/green almond shaped eyes. His ears are relatively average and he has noticeable white eyebrows. He's shirtless with cuts and bruises all over the place and with torn tan pants with his feet bare.

"Oh Toshiro, are you ready to get FUCKED AGAIN!?" asked his father.

"No tou-san! Please don't do that again!"

Something in Toshiro had turned on when he heard those words and he suddenly lost control of himself. It was as if he lost his touch to reality and then he decided to just sleep.

 **Meanwhile**

Toshiro's father thundered down the stair with a mechanical hand saw/axe in his hand. He was a tall man with Toshiro's ears, nose, eye shape and hair style. Except he had blue eyes, brown hair and has an oval face. He then opened the door to his cell to find his son on the floor. He smiled as it he just made it easier on himself to just stay down. He pulled down his pants and pulled down Toshiro's own.

"Get ready for a ha-

"I WILL NOT BE FUCKED BY NO MEAT SNAKE!" shouted a psychotic Toshiro.

Toshiro then grabbed the axe thing near him and cut off his dick. He screamed loudly in pain, but that was silenced by laughter and then his head being beheaded. Toshiro then proceeded to start eating bits of his raw flesh off of him. Apparently, he and his father could eat raw meat without getting any horrible side effects from it. He then ran upstairs to find a fresh corpse of a woman with similar white hair, eye color and face shape. He then angrily beheaded her and left the small one story house. He then walked a distance until he made it to a river and he slumped down unconsciously and went to sleep.

 **Back with Toshiro**

Toshiro had woken up to find himself at a river that he remembered going to as a child.

"How did I get out of there?"

" **I HELPED THE LITTLE MAN OUT!"** said an insane voice.

"Who said that?"

" **ME! SENSŌ!"**

"I don't see you War."

" **I'M IN YOUR HEAD MEATSACK!"**

"So I'm crazy then?" he asked sadly.

" **THINK WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY MEATSACK OR YOU'LL REALLY LOOK CRAZY!"**

"Do you have to shout?"

" **YES! FOR THE LOVE OF MEATY GOODNESS I WILL SHOUT FOR ALL THE MEATS TO HEAR!"** he said as if praising his gods.

'So am I actually crazy?'

" **YES YOU ARE INSANE LIKE ME! BUT DON'T WORRY, I SEVERED THAT EVIL MAN'S MEAT SNAKE AND I ATE HIS MEAT IN ORDER TO APPEASE THE GROWLIE PIT!"**

'You mean stomach?'

" **I PREFER THE GROWLIE PIT!"**

'Whatever. You won't be so bad to have company with; you're better than my so called 'parents'.'

" **YAY! I'M BETTER THAN YOU EVIL MAN AND MEAT WHORE!"**

'We need to make a deal of some kind so we can both come out during the course of the day. How about, I come out for six hours and you come out for six hours? Sound good?'

" **NOOOOO! I HAVE A MEAT POPSICLE! THE LITTLE MAN GETS TO WALK AND STAB THE MEATS DURING SUNSHINE TIME, AND ME SENSŌ COMES OUT WHEN THE INSANITY PLAGUES MOTHER MEAT WITH HER ROTTED MEAT RAYS!"**

'You mean night?'

" **YES!"**

'Very well, you have yourself a deal.'

" **GOOD! NOW HUNT THE MEAT SO THAT WE CAN FEAST ON THIS GLORIOUS DAY!"**

'I would rather go back to the house and train. If I remember they had some good books about ninja combat, survival training, ninjutsu, taijutsu and a bingo book so that we can hunt down some mercenaries and get some money to eat.'

" **AS LONG AS THE LITTLE MAN AND SENSŌ HAVE MEAT TO HUNT AND EAT, THEN I'M OKAY WITH ANYTHING!"**

'Good, let's head back then.'

Toshiro and his other personality then went back to the house and went to survey it. It was very small and it only held a small living room, two bath, two bedroom, a kitchen and a backyard. There's also a basement that it larger than the rest of the house and it held Toshiro's cage and an armory equipped with various weapons. It ranged from swords to crappy homemade weapons like primitive axe, a bow and arrow, a spear, what looked like a bo staff and a sharpened wooden stick. Then there was his father's mechanical handsaw/axe which he decided to keep as his primary weapon for some reason. His secondary consisted of a lengthened tachi while his third was a wakizashi.

He then looked at the vast array of books that been on a bookshelf in the living room. He instantly recognized the survival tactics book, the taijutsu and ninjutsu books and he threw in the bukijutsu book and left the bingo book there for now. He would have to become stronger in order to be able to fight ninja. He took one last glance and found a book on fitness and strength which he needed in order to be strong enough to take on a ninja and for his taijutsu and bukijutsu.

He looked at the fitness and strength book had looked into calisthenics. It looked very simple to do and he looked like he had all the materials to do all of those exercises because there's workout stuff out back. This included a large adjustable vertical pole that went up and down the beams on the side and what looked like a station for vertical rows and dips. But before he got to that he ran to the river and back ten times to ensure he was warmed up. Then he did ten reps of vertical rows, push-ups, chin-ups, pull-ups, dips, squats and he attempted the hand stand push up, but to no avail.

He then grabbed a cooking book, but Sensō told him that he'll handle the meat for now on. The sun then started setting it was time to give up control over his body. He slept on the couch and waited for Sensō to take control. He felt himself slip away from reality until he was looking at it from a different angle. For the rest of the night, Sensō hunted and cooked meat of all kinds even some human meat. He then proceeded to do his workout which was the same as Keisuke's except he did twenty more reps and less laps to the river. After eating one more time, he went to asleep only for Toshiro to take control over it again.

He felt rested mentally, but his body was very tired.

"I can live with this", he said to himself.

He then got to work on opening his chakra.

 **Two years later**

Toshiro has become very muscular now despite him being only seven years old now. It's probably because of that extra calisthenics training that Sensō and he put himself through. He now included handstand push-ups, muscle ups, straight bar dips and pistol squats along with dragon flies, crunches and sit ups. He's also become quite adept at taijutsu and various bukijutsus. He's made it to a very low chunin and high genin in all bukijutsus. His ninjutsu is relatively bad, but that's because he has low reserves that he has been working on by expelling chakra through chakra control exercises. His reserves were about the size of a very weak academy student, but know they're that of fresh chunin. He also can regenerate his chakra very fast. He also took up sowing since he needed to make clothes for himself somehow.

He's now preparing to leave the nest and to go explore the world and maybe join a ninja village if he stumbles upon one. He decided just to bring all the cooking books, fitness books, ninjutsu, taijutsu and bukijutsu books and he didn't bring the survival book because he memorized it completely. He didn't bring the bingo book because it was very out of date.

He left the house there and left the door wide open to invite any homeless- just kidding! He opened it so more critters can walk in and destroy the place so he'll never have to see it again if he comes back. He then walked off and headed south as that would be the first sign that he would be taken to civilization of some kind. He walked and it became night and then Toshiro went to sleep and Sensō came out to play. He mostly hunted animals, skinned them for pelts and took all of their meat from them. He then happened across two gate guards with a weird leaf symbol on their heads.

'LITTLE MAN WAKE UP! I SPOTTED THE SOCIETY OF MEAT AND I NEED TO TAKE OVER BEFORE THEIR LIGHT SENSITIVE FLESH BALLS SEE US!'

" **Hold on a second."**

'HURRY LITTLE MAN!'

"Hey you! Come out from the shadows before I come over there and arrest!" said a gate guard.

'EEEEEHHHHH! HESPOTTEDMEWHATIDOLITTLEMAN!?'

" **Just hold him off for two seconds, and do as he says."**

Sensō then walked forward into the light of the gate. The two gate guards were shocked that a seven year old kid could look so ridiculous. He had on crudely made pants with pelts sown together, had a mechanical axe thing in his right hand, a tachi on his back and a wakizashi on his lower back. He seemed to breathe insecurity as he approached the two of them which they both noticed.

"Identify yourself immediately or we will capture you", said the taller one.

"Huuuuuuuuu- sorry about that. My name is Toshiro."

The two guards looked at each other very confused as he just switched from someone very insecure into someone more confident and obviously with good manners.

"Are you okay kid? Because what he just did isn't normal."

"Well no one's normal. I just had a derp moment."

"A "derp" moment?"

"Yeah, you know when you forget what to say. It happens you haven't seen another person in so long or let alone seen any kind of society in your entire life."

"Well you're doing very well for someone that hasn't seen people much or even visited any form of society for that matter."

"Thank you. I've come looking for a place to stay and maybe to become a shinobi of yours someday."

"You want to become a shinobi of yours ey? Well you've come to the right place. I'm sure we can wake up our Hokage so he can get an audience with you. Daisuke, take him to the Hokage immediately."

"Hai, come with me Toshiro-san."

Toshiro followed the shorter Daisuke throughout the village. Most of the people that walked by only looked at Keisuke with disgust by what they're seeing in front of them. He looks like a wild cave man that's been modernized in some ways. He didn't even register them as he just kept walking with Daisuke. They finally made it to a huge building that had the symbol for fire on it. They walked inside, up some stairs until they ran into a secretary.

"Daisuke, what can I help you with and who is that behind and why is he dressed so atrociously?" asked the secretary.

"Because I only had pelts available to me when I was living on my own and in the middle of nowhere", he replied kindly.

"Oh. I guess you're here to see the Hokage right?"

"That's right."

"Well go right ahead. No child should have to be alone out there in that cruel world."

"Thank you."

He then waited for Daisuke, but he just motioned for him to go in. He knocked first and heard a come in so he walked in. He then saw an old man sitting behind a desk. The old man looked at him analytically, but with nonjudgmental eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you Hokage-sama. My name is Toshiro and I would like to have a place to stay here so I can serve your village."

"I would an unknown child come here to want to serve my village?"

"Well you're village is by far the kindest that I have looked up on and possibly the least judgmental out of all of the villages."

"There's something deeper to your words isn't there?"

"There is, but before I tell you what, let me tell you my backstory. It will explain the deeper meaning to this."

"Go on ahead."

He then explained to the man that he was beaten ever since he was two. That his father would do many cruel things to him like torture and rape him at times. Then he said that someone had killed him and for two years he had been training since then in order to become strong.

"Who is this someone?"

"That's the thing. He's me, except he isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I have two personalities in one body, my own and Sensō."

"War? That's an interesting name; who came up with that?"

"He did Hokage-sama."

"Can I speak to Sensō?"

"Sure."

He then gave back control to Sensō and told him not to scream out loud as there's people around.

"Hello fire man!" said Sensō in a quiet tone but still with a psychotic tone.

"Are you Sensō?"

"Yep yep yep!"

"How did you come to be Sensō?"

"I came to protect the little man so that no more sweaty droplets come leaking out of his eyeballs and of that nasty slimy white pus coming out of his meat chute!"

"You mean him crying and being rapped?"

"Yep yep yep!"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't send Toshiro to a psychiatric facility to get rid of you?"

"Because the little man needs me! Without me, he'd be nowhere because I'm making the meat strong and he's making the meat smarter. He fights the fights, and I finish the fights with my own blood and meat whenever he can't. We are symbieotic. Symbotic symbeio-

"Symbiotic?"

"Yes!"

"Very well, you've convinced me to not send him to a psychiatric facility. Just watch your actions around my people Sensō, or I might just lock him up and get rid of you the hard way", he said coldly and with killing intent leaking in it.

"Thank you fire man for blessing with your wings of meat and taking us into your meat society and not separating us! I am forever in your holy meat service for now until death!"

Toshiro then slumped forward, but still stood then he stood up again to find Toshiro back in front of him.

"So did it go well?"

"Yes it did. Were you not paying attention?"

"I was sleeping, that's how we switch when of us sleeping, and the other takes over. So I come out during the day, while he comes out at night."

"I see, what benefit does this give you?"

"It allows my body to be able to handle periods of no rest because my body is constantly not resting, but my mind is resting."

"Would like to have that back?"

"Not really, I'm kind of used to it at this point, how do you think I got these muscles? It's because I work them twenty four seven."

"But they need energy to constantly keep going like this."

"I eat lots of meat. My diet mostly consists of meat at night with some vegetables added in during the day as well as high fat for energy and a tiny bit of carbs."

"Anyways, I'm guessing you want to be a ninja right?"

"Of course, I would love to serve my new home in any way possible."

"Very well, then you shall be admitted to the academy. Because you're far too young to even be ready for a ninja career just yet."

"I understand", he replied.

"Besides, you need to have friends more your age and that's NOT another personality of yours."

"I completely get it and not Sensō isn't offended by it."

"Here's your slip. Show this at the person at the front and they'll let you pass. Say that your sensei is Iruka, I'll let him know you're his student and he should be expecting you first thing tomorrow."

"Hai, thank you for this opportunity Hokage-sama."

"You're welcome. Here are the keys to your apartment, it's over in the red light district. It's also a crappy section of town."

"I think I know what you mean. The best way to find your way around town is to get lost so I'll do just that."

"Okay, here's a map too in case you need it and a check to give you new clothes, to pay rent and to buy groceries and utilites."

He then handed him the map, the keys and the money. Toshiro said goodbye to him and he went outside to find them both still there.

"So how did it go kid?" asked Daisuke.

"I got accepted into Konoha."

"That's excellent! Do you want me to show you around town?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. The best way for me to find my way around is just to get lost and find my way back."

"If you say so."

He then walked off and said goodbye to the secretary and she responded by saying goodbye back.

 **With Hiruzen**

"Oh Minato! What would you do if you have an insane child come in at night and ask for shelter and to serve your village? I probably made the wrong choice in letting him stay here, but I can't help but think that maybe this will right my wrongs that I've made in the past", he said to the picture of Minato.

He had really hoped that he made the right decision with this child.

 **Alright guys! That's it for now, like I said in my last story, I will continue with this story if I get enough views that surpasses the amount I got in the first week of my story. I still need to count that, but I suspect that it'll be a high number. I might put this story up for adoption if it doesn't surpass the amount of views I got or this might be on hiatus and I'll continue the other one. Or I'll try and do both if I get enough feedback that says they want both. Take care guys and have a good day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro had left the Hokage tower and he let Sensō take control over him. He then proceeded to wander around the entire village while saying something psychotic here and there. He scoured the whole village and skimmed over the training grounds briefly. He then heard a large group of people stomping along the ground. He decided to go find out what's going on and what he found made him angry. He saw a group of twenty people chasing a young boy. He has blond spiky hair, blue eyes, almond shaped eyes, a round face and three whisker marks on his face. He was in absolute tears as he fell down finally. Toshiro had heard the commotion and woke up temporarily.

'I WANT TO GUT THEIR MEAT AND EAT IT LITTLE MAN!' he thought angrily.

" **You can beat them up and scare them, but don't kill them. Otherwise we could get arrested and sent to a psych facility. I'm sure you don't want that right?"**

'VERY WELL LITTLE MAN, I'LL BEAT THE MEAT; IF I SLICE AND DICE THEN I WILL SALT THE WOUND AND CAUTERIZE IT!'

" **Just please don't cause much damage to them."**

'I WON'T! NOW GO BACK TO LALA LAND!'

Sensō then charged them while giving off a war cry. He then started bashing a few of the people in with the blunt side of his axe. He knocked out about five people before the rest of them back away in fear.

"LEAVE BALL OF SUNSHINE ALONE OR I'LL GET MY MEAT TRICYCLE AND MAKE YOU ALL RIDE IT TO THE MAWS OF THE GREAT FIRE PITS!" he said angrily.

The people just stood there confused at his statement.

"I'M MORE SERIOUS THAN AN EVIL MAN STICKING HIS MEAT SNAKE INSIDE OF YOUR CRAP CHUTE-

Sensō then turned on his buzz saw/axe and it revved up loudly and the people really became scared by this.

"RUN THOSE CHICKEN LEGS FOR YOUR MEAT SACKS, BEFORE I CUT THEM ALL OPEN AND EAT THEM! RRRRRAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as his buzz saw/axe turned to its highest volume.

He then put a genjutsu on himself that he learned from the ninjutsu book that made him seem scarier to them. They all screamed and ran as Sensō chased them for a few blocks. He then ran back to the sunshine haired boy and he looked fearful of him because of his intelligible and psychotic screaming.

"Th-th-thank y-y-o-u", he said nervously.

"YOU ARE WELCOME BALL OF SUNSHINE! WHY WERE THE EVIL MEAT PEOPLE AFTER YOU AND TRIED TO BEAT YOUR MEAT!?" he asked with some level of sincerity that the boy noticed.

"They think I'm a demon or something."

"YOU'RE NO DEMON! YOU'RE A BALL OF SUNSHINE!"

"Thank you?"

"YOU ARE WELCOME! YOU KNOW WHAT MY MEAT POPSICLE IS TELLING ME!?"

"What's your meat popsicle telling you?" he asked nervously as he thought the wrong thing.

"THAT I SHOULD TRAIN YOUR PECS AND MEAT MUSCLES TO BE AS STRONG AS MY MEAT MUSCLES! SOUND GOOD BALL OF SUNSHINE!?"

"I would love to be trained by someone."

"GOOD! COME WITH ME, WE'RE USING SOME THE MEAT MUSCLES IN YOUR LEGS TO RUN TO THE TRAINING GROUND! LET'S GO!"

He then decided to run with the crazy white haired boy for what seemed like hours. The boy even seemed like this was nothing to him. They finally stopped in a dark training ground and he immediately did push-ups. The yellow haired boy followed suite and did about twenty of them when he told him to stop and he did about forty more in a quick pace until he finally finished. He then used a doton jutsu he made to conjure up a dip bench, a pull-up bar and he took out a metal staff at out of a seal that Toshiro had stolen off of his father.

He then proceeded to do one of which and he made him do twenty reps of each one. He somehow managed the pull-ups alright even though he never did them before. Dips were a struggle and the crazy boy only assured him not to push himself too hard or his "MEAT MUSCLES WILL COMBUST!" Vertical rows were easy for him and the chin-ups were a breeze. Squats also weren't that bad for him either and he did forty of those before he finally felt tired.

"VERY GOOD MY MEAT BUDDY! DO THOSE WORKOUTS EVERYDAY AND SLOWLY INCREASE THEM WHENEVER YOU ARE READY! IN NO TIME, YOU'RE MEAT MUSCLES WILL BE AS STRONG AND BIG AS MINE!"

"Say, what's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"SENSŌ! BUT WAIT! LET ME INTRODUCE THE LITTLE MAN!"

""The little man"?" he asked curiously.

His question was drowned out by Sensō whacking himself in the head with the blunt side of his axe.

" **OW! What are you doing!? Are you trying to give me a concussion!?"**

'LITTLE MAN! COME INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO BALL OF SUNSHINE OR NARU-TO AS HE CALLS HIMSELF!'

" **Give me a second."**

"LITTLE MAN WILL BECOMING OUT IN JUST A SECOND!"

"Okay."

He then slumped over which startled Naruto and what startled more is that he seemed like a total different person. He became much calmer, he has good posture and his eyes look sane.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Toshiro. Or the little man as Sensō", he said with a warm smile.

"What's going on here?" he asked scared.

"Basically, I have two personalities inside my body. My own and Sensō's. This has been caused by years of abuse from my father and a little bit from my mother."

"Oh. I'm sorry", he said sadly as the second person that seemed to care got hurt in his former life.

"It's alright. It's in the past now; we must only look to the present and to the future in order to move forward."

"So what's the deal? Will we be like that during the day?"

"No only at night do I let Sensō take control. He mostly just hunts meat and isn't really dangerous. He's actually a very nice person once you get to know him a little more."

"That's good. So will you be coming to the academy?"

"Yeah I am. By the way what time do I have to show up at?"

"Eight sharp. Do you still have that slip that the old man gave you?"

"Yeah I do. By the way is there a clothes shop that's open around this time?"

"No. There's one open at six in the morning?"

"That'll work. Where is that?"

" **IT'S RIGHT OUTSIDE OF THE PLACE WHERE MEATLINGS LEARN TO BECOME MEAT MEN AND FIRE MAN'S TOWER LITTLE MAN!"**

"Thank you Sensō."

"No you were saying?"

"I was just telling you where it is, but it looks like Sensō beat me to it. Do you need money?"

"I have money I just need to cash it in because it's a check."

"Oh! I know a midnight teller that you can cash it in to."

"Really let's go."

They then walked to a bank that wasn't too far from them. The teller at first didn't want to do business with him, but Toshiro explained to him his situation and he agreed to give him the money.

"Well Naruto, I better get back to sleep and let Sensō out so that he can feed us both. By the way, use the the **henge** (transformation technique) whenever you go out or even go to a supermarket and restaurant. It will help you out a lot. "

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Toshiro. By the way are we friends?"

"WE ARE MEAT BUDDIES TILL THE END BALL OF SUNSHINE!" shouted Sensō.

"Good, I want to be friends with you. I'll see you sometime later Sensō."

"BYE BYE!"

Naruto the walked off, but not before doing a cheer on making his first friend. He may be insane, but he has a good heart nonetheless and to be honest, he likes both of them. Toshiro for his kindness and civil manners and Sensō for making him feel happy and protecting him from that group of people.

Sensō spent the remainder of the night hunting and training in his forms for taijutsu, bukijutsu and his new **Wadai no ono jutsu** (buzz axe jutsu). Once the sun came up, he went asleep and Toshiro took over. He quickly got over to his apartment that Sensō had to direct him to it. He took a quick shower to get the blood off then he went to the clothing store bought three pairs of out fits that are all the same. The he bum rushed home and changed to his new clothes which was a blood red shirt, black pants, a shinobi white jacket, blue sandals and with white underwear underneath the pants.

He left the jacket open and put on his three weapons with the tachi first on his left shoulder, then the buzz axe on his right and the wakizashi on his lower back. He put the money under his bed, grabbed the key off the counter in his kitchen and he locked the door as he left. He then left the apartment and ran back to the academy as he was running out of time. He made it there and found a young man with a scar on his nose, tanned skin, his hair put in a spiky ponytail that went up, brown hair and brown eyes.

"You must be Toshiro, right?" asked the man.

"Yeah that's me."

"Well you're five minutes late Toshiro."

"Sorry, I had to shower and get some clothes from the shop."

"What do you mean you needed clothes from the shop!? Don't you have some!?"

"Now I do. But before all I had was a crudely made pelt pants that I wore for a year."

"Kami! Were you living in the wild before you came here!?"

"Basically. So are you Iruka?"

"Yes, my name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your sensei."

"Nice to meet you Iruka-sensei."

"You too. You have good manners for someone that lived in the wild."

"Thank you. I worked hard and getting manners through reading a book literally on manners and chivalry."

"So I expect that you'll be nice to my students?"

"Yes I will. Except if its fight, then I lose all my manners because those get you killed in a fight."

"There will be sparring, but no fighting for real."

"Alright, I'll try to hold back when I spar and maybe keep some of my manners."

"I will appreciate that dearly. Now come along, we have to introduce you to your classmates."

He then walked into the building with Iruka and he showed the secretary his form and told her his sensei. They then walked the hallways until they arrived at a classroom. They then saw a bunch of kids fighting and playing with only a handful of them actually sitting and being quiet. Those kids looked at Toshiro in curiosity and then Iruka had to scream a few times and use a jutsu that made his head big in order to get them to stop. They all gave him their full attention and also eyed Toshiro like fresh meat.

"Now we have a new student today. His name is Toshiro, please take a seat Toshiro and pick anywhere you like."

He had only a few choices on seat beside a nice and happy blonde girl, one by a weird guy that plays with bugs or by his first friend who was waving to him excitedly. He chose Naruto because they're buddies. He sat right to Naruto's left and the nice looking girl looked surprised, but she chose not to say anything and opted for a weird look sent his way. The lesson had gone very well Toshiro had read on the histories on all of the nations so this came to him easily. They then had lunch and Naruto and him chose to ate alone. Naruto had his ramen while Toshiro had a salad.

"You eat salad? How can you eat that!? Salads are gross ttebayo!"

"They are gross, but you need good nutrients. Besides I have another thing with me."

"What's that?"

"Animal fat."

He then took out a bottle with disgusting looking yellow stuff in it. Naruto nearly vomited from just the sight of it alone.

"You EAT THAT!?" he said as he drew the attention of Iruka and some of the other students.

"Yeah, it actually tastes good."

"You're weird Toshiro!"

"It's just my preference. A high fat, high protein, high vegetable and a low carb diet. That's how I got these muscles and am able to operate at night and day for a long time."

He then drank his delicious animal fat as Naruto had the verge to vomit, but didn't. A kid with markings on his cheeks, brown hair, brown eyes and his eyes silted watched the whole thing.

"Haha, don't mind him. He doesn't how to eat like we do!"

"Toshiro doesn't eat kibble and puppy chow Kiba."

"HEY! I wasn't talking to you whiskers!"

"Neither were we talking to you, yet we let you interject. Why not show the same curtesy?"

"I don't know what that means, but I just wanted to talk to because I thought you were cool, it turns out you're just an ass!"

"KIBA! Watch you're language or its detention!" yelled Iruka.

"Whatever. You two suck!"

With that he left angrily to go back to his friends. Toshiro and Naruto kept talking amongst themselves and even planned out a training routine for him. He would do his workouts when the academy closes at four, then do chakra control training for two hours with **kage bunshin** that Toshiro would show Naruto. How he got his hands on it, is a mystery in of itself, but he would give the scroll to him to read up about it. Obviously Toshiro couldn't show it to him himself, because he didn't have the reserves to even do that so he opted for giving him the scroll and maybe a few scrolls on elemental training that he found in the ninjutsu book. He would also train him in getting out of genjutsus and work on getting smarter until the sunsets.

Then when the sun goes down, Sensō will work out with him and then they'll spar and then they'll hunt briefly with each other until Naruto absolutely has to go to sleep. When Naruto is gone, Sensō will train in his forms and ingrain them into Toshiro's personality so he can learn some of his style. Then he'll eat all the meat that he hunted and let Toshiro take control again when the sun rises.

The rest of the day went by fast, there ended up being spars which Toshiro had rocked. He became first of the class in taijutsu for boys. Right now he's going to spar with the top girl in taijutsu and see who will become the best. The girl is Satsuki Uchiha. She has long hair shaped in a duck butt, her face looks like Izuna Uchiha except its more girly looking. She stepped up to the mat and so did he. She looked determined to make her family proud while he looked determined to just be the best at everything.

"Sparrers ready?"

"Ready", they both said.

"Hajime!"

Toshiro came out her quickly and effortlessly punched her a few times in her face. She looked stunned from the punches, but quickly gave out her own kicks and assaults directed at him. He was able to dodge all of them; he grabbed her leg when she kicked him, picked her up and slammed her back first to the ground. She coughed up saliva and got the wind knocked out of her, but she managed to land a kick in the face that didn't seem to do much of anything to him. He then went for a curb stomp for her head, but only meet the ground he then proceeded to up his speed to where she couldn't defend herself. She just kept getting hit over and over again until Iruka called the match.

"Our winner is Toshiro and he's the top taijutsu sparrer in the class."

No one cheered, but Naruto because most of them and especially the boys dislike him dearly for savagely beating up all of the boys. Kiba had something akin to hatred for him because he by far got it the worst out of everyone. Satsuki just saw him as a ruthless opponent, however the girls that admired her immediately began to hate him for beating up their idol.

"This concludes our day together. Go home and rest for tomorrow will be an exhausting day. I need to speak to you afterwards Toshiro."

"Naruto, wait for me outside the academy."

"Sure thing Toshi."

They all filed out of the back of the building and outside leaving the two alone together.

"You were incredibly ruthless today."

"I was, but that's a fight is. It's ruthless and if you don't get ruthless than you're dead."

"But those are kids. They're staying in the academy for probably five years and so will you. You need to be softer on them when you spar. Otherwise, you may end ruining lifetime friendships that you could be having and making yourself hated by the village."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm glad you and Naruto have become friends. The boy has needed a friend like you to come in for a while now."

"That's exactly why I friended him and why I'm going to make him strong, so that he can get the respect that he rightfully deserves."

Iruka smiled at his kind heart and he told him that he can leave and they both said goodbye. Toshiro walked out of the building to find Naruto to his left and so-

"Hey Toshiro! Wait up- I need to talk to you", yelled a voice.

 **Earlier**

Satsuki walked out of the academy and found her mother there. She looked as beautiful as ever with her face, eyes just everything about her screamed that she's beautiful.

"Hey Satsuki- what happened!?" she asked in panic as she saw her child all bruised.

"It's nothing, it's just a boy that beat me in a spar."

"Oh! Someone beat you!? Who is it?"

"His name is Toshiro and he's a new kid that goes to the academy now."

"Now I have to meet him!"

"Kaa-san! Let's just-

"Is that him with the white hair?"

"Yes."

"He's handsome. Maybe you should go out with him when you're older."

"Kaa-san!" she said while blushing at the thought of them being together.

"Haha, I'll help you get your first date", she said mischievously.

"Ka-

"Hey Toshiro!-

 **Present**

He saw a woman come up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hello Toshiro, I'm Satsuki's mother Mikoto."

"It's nice to meet you Mikoto-san. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I would like for you to come join us for dinner tonight, and you can bring your friend… Naruto is it?"

"Yes ma'am", replied Naruto.

"No ma'am here. Call me Mikoto honey, so what do you say Toshiro?"

"What time are you thinking of? Because I go to sleep really early and I need my rest."

"Why do you need your rest so badly?" she asked.

"It's a rare medical condition where if I don't sleep for a certain amount of time, I'll feel extremely ill."

"Oh I'm sorry. Will lunch do over the weekend?"

"Oh yeah, lunch will work just fine. Can Naruto sill come?"

"I'd rather just have you come for the lunch. It's nothing against you Naruto", she said as she gave him a smirk and a wink that implied that she's getting them "together".

Naruto only looked confused and Mikoto only gave a light chuckle in response. 'He's just as dense as his mother was' she thought sadly.

"So is Saturday good?"

"Saturday is just fine for me."

"Good. Come to the Uchiha compound. The gate guard will be expecting you, he'll guide you to the house and show up at twelve sharp.

"Alright, I'll remember the time."

"Good. Goodbye Toshiro."

"Goodbye Mikoto-san."

With that Naruto and him left the two be as they headed to the training grounds.

"Kaa-chan! Why would-

"You need to make some friends. Your father hasn't allowed you to make many friends at all so I'm going to make you some whether you like it or not. I think that Toshiro will be the perfect one for you to talk to."

"Alright, I'll go along with it for now."

"Thank you. Now let's get home for your brother to come back."

"Hai."

The two had then left in order to be home to make food.

The rest of the day had gone well for Naruto and Toshiro as he trained Naruto the whole day while they both did their workouts together. Then when night came he Sensō had trained together and he even taught Naruto a little bit about hunting. Naruto then killed his first thing that night which had startled him at first, but he got over it very fast because it needed to be done for survival. He then left at about ten at night so he can sleep and Sensō offered up the meat of the animal he killed. But he refused saying that he got his ramen so Sensō just ate it in front of him.

He then left which left Sensō to hunt some more and then he trained his katas and even did some ninjutsu practice in order to exhaust his reserves. They ended coming back up after he ate a big wolf that he found in training ground forty four. He then went back to the apartment, showered and got prepared in a new set of clothes to prepare for when Toshiro took over.

 **Alright guys! I hope you guys enjoy this new installment. I will be posting this today because I can, and I'm please to inform you all that so far, we're getting there on breaking the amount of views. I have decided that I will try to do both stories if the amount of views for the first week are close or exact. If this exceeds it, this will be my story that I will do. If it doesn't exceed it then it's back to The Yokaze Legacy. Sorry to anyone that is enjoying this story, but that's the deal I made to my viewers for The Yokaze Legacy. So far I haven't even seen any of my old viewers, but then again I don't thoroughly check to see if I have any either. Take care guys, and have a good day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two years later**

Toshiro is in a good place right now. Naruto and he have become best friends and Naruto is growing in leaps and bounds. His taijutsu has grown the most; it went from a brawler style to a refined style focused on speed and fast blows. He's so far a chunin in taijutsu alone while his ninjutsu grew even bigger because of the vast clones he can make. He has jutsus in earth, wind and fire release and those jutsus range from B ranks to D ranks. He's even getting pointers from Hiruzen himself because he told him about the beatings he would get.

So Hiruzen then decided to train him by using shadow clones to do his paper work and Naruto also took up the bo staff because of Hiruzen training him. That didn't stop him from learning the sword under Toshiro and a little bit under Sensō. He's overall like a fresh chunin all around except in bukijutsu in that case he'd be a genin.

Toshiro has been growing strong over the past two years. He's strength has grown incredibly because of the constant workout he's giving his body. This in turn is making him a power house in weapons and taijutsu which he's about mid chunin in both. His reserves have grown a little more, they're about a seasoned chunin's size. He also learned a few C rank jutsus and many D ranks in water, lighting, earth, wind and a little bit in fire release He also learned quite a few skills. He learned some genjutsus from Mikoto from when she was still alive.

She had died sometime when Toshiro was eight and it crushed Satsuki dearly. When Toshiro tried to comfort her, she slapped him away and told him that she never wanted to see him again. Since then Toshiro has not gone even near her, but he was sad that their close friendship was ruined. But he made a new friend sometime last year. Let's reply the memory of when they first met.

 **One year ago**

Toshiro is eight and he's talking with his best friend in class, but then that was interrupted by the door opening and it revealed what looked like a mini Tsunade Senju except with white and about their age.

"We have a new student everyone. Her name is Maya Senju and I would like for all of you to be nice to her for she is the son of the newly called Jiraiya Senju and Tsunade Senju."

Maya didn't have many seats open to her, there was one by a blonde girl who was waving for her attention, then there's one next to a weird guy with shades on and then there's one across from a white and blonde haired boy that was looking at a grape in a jar. She chose the white haired boy because white haired MUST stick together. She walked up and overheard them talking.

"Say you know what would be cool?"

"What?"

"To make someone's insides explode."

"That's impossible Toshi."

"No it's not. Look at this grape."

He then put his hand in the jar and simply touched the grape lightly and it exploded, but its insides were dried out and water splashed all over the inside of a jar. Curiosity got the better of Maya and she had to ask-

"How did you do that?" she asked amazed.

"I simply took the water out of the grape and I made it explode outwards", he said.

"That's incredible and ingenious! Do you think you can do that to people or even bigger fruits?"

"Bigger fruits yes. People, not yet."

"That would be awesome if that happened to a person's heart."

"Yeah, or their brain."

"Hahaha, anyways. My name is Maya Senju, what are your names?"

"I'm Toshiro, and the blonde is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hello!" he called out to her and she waved back at him with a smile.

"Is your name just Toshiro or is there last name that you don't want tell me?"

"It's just Toshiro. I never knew my surname."

"Oh. I'm sorry", she said apologetically.

"It's alright, you had no way of knowing."

"You're reall-

"CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE A SEAT MAYA, SO THAT WE CAN GET STARTED WITH THE LESSON!?"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. You're really sweet Toshiro. Let's talk at lunch."

The day had went on from there and at lunch the two had really hit it off and they began talking more animatedly with each other. Of course Naruto was included, but it was mostly Maya and Toshiro doing the talking. When they had taijutsu spars, Maya had lost to Toshiro and that's because she wasn't allowed to use any chakra whatsoever which damaged her overall damage output per strike. The fight only lasted two seconds and that's was Toshiro throwing her out of the ring when she went for a punch. Everyone knew that she would win in a spar that involved chakra, especially in taijutsu.

Later on, the three had hung out together until six and that was because Maya had to be home to tell her mom about her day and eat dinner with her. Then the two had their normal routine for the rest of the day and night for Sensō.

 **To the present**

He walked out of his apartment and headed down to the academy. He then got jumped from behind and it turned out to just be Maya.

"Hahaha, you got to be aware of your surroundings more often."

"At least I'm not like Naruto who allows himself to be followed around everywhere and not notice."

"Who's following him?"

"That Hyūga girl Hinata. I think she's doing because she likes him."

"We should totally get them together! They'd be so cute together!"

"That's what I'm going to do today. I'm going to invite her to hang out with us."

"What if she says no?" she asked curiously.

"Oh she will say yes. Especially when Naruto is going to say "I would love it if you hang out with us" to her."

"What makes you think she'll say yes to that?"

"Who would you want to deny spending time with your crush, if you have one?"

"I would love more than anything to spend time with him or her!"

"That's exactly why I choose it and are you bisexual or something?"

"Well you never know who you might end up falling in love with so that's why I said him or her."

"I get you now. Anyway, we're initiating the plan as soon as she walks in into class."

"Okay, what about Naruto?"

"I made him come extra early today so he should be there by now and psyching himself out."

"Good."

They concluded their conversation as they made it to the academy. They walked through the halls and greeted Iruka as they walked in. Naruto is definitely there and looking psyched for what's to come. They sat down and waited for Hinata to come. She came at about two minutes after they all arrived and the three got up and approached Hinata's spot.

"Hello Hinata-san. How are you?" asked Toshiro.

"I-I'm go-o-o-d To-shiro-san", she said nervously at the audience she's getting especially by a certain blonde.

"That's good. We've come to ask you if you want to hang out with us after the academy today."

"Y-y-ou wa-want to han-g o-ut wi-th me!? Why?" she asked as she poked her two fingers together in nervousness.

"Well… I always spot you following us around everywhere, so I figured why not have you join us instead of you following us everywhere. We all came to an agreement about this and we would like for you to come with us", he said kindly and with a smile.

"Umm I d-d-d-do-n-'t k-n-o-o-o-ow."

"I would love it if you hang out with us", said Naruto energetically.

"I think you're a cool person and I would love to get to know you more as a person and as a friend", he said with a huge grin on his face and his eyes radiating happiness.

"O-okay. I accept Toshiro-san", she said with confidence.

"Great! We'll wait up for you so we can show you our spot after the academy."

"O-o-kay", she said meekly.

"I can't wait to hang out with you Hinata", said Naruto truthfully.

That's the straw that broke the camel's back as she fainted right then and there on the desk. Naruto panicked a little bit and tried to wake her up himself, but couldn't.

"Hold on. I know the solution to this", said Toshiro.

He then got out a storage seal that he stole from his dead father and took out a very smelly bag and an even bigger bag. He put the bigger bag under her head, opened the bag which immediately wafted a powerful odor that made everyone want to throw up, even Iruka who watched this. He then put the opening of the bag under her nose and she woke up dry heaving into the bigger bag. Thankfully nothing had come out so he put both bags away and Iruka opened the door to get rid of the stench.

"What the hell was in that bag dattebayo!? It reeked so badly!"

"Stomach acid and gastro intestinal fluid", he said calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A KID LIKE YOU DOING WITH THAT ANYWAY!? AND HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IT!?" asked/screamed Iruka.

"I keep it around in case I want to screw with someone or if needed to wake them up. As for how I got, I choose not to say."

"Is it human?" he asked seriously and I think everyone else had that question too.

"It's animal."

"Good. That would have been disturbing had it been human."

"Yeah I'll say. Are you okay Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yea-h", she said shyly.

"Good. Do you need help in going to the nurse? Because you're also bright red."

"I-i-i-i-i-i-

"She's alright Naruto. She doesn't show any signs of being sick at all. But try to drink plenty of fluids Hinata to help with the fainting", said Maya.

"H-hai."

"Alright everyone to your seats. It's lesson time", said Iruka.

I think everyone was thankful for the lesson to begin because they did not want Naruto to make Hinata faint again. They certainly didn't want that disgusting acid and fluid thing that Toshiro carried out again, in fear that they all may actually vomit this time. The rest of the day had breezed by as usual and then the three went outside to wait for Hinata who usually took her time to come out. She finally came outside after a few minutes of waiting.

"I have to go tell my tou-sama about where I'm going", said Hinata.

"That's fine. Maya could you please go with her?" she asked Maya and looked at her.

She turned around to look at him as she wondered why he chose her, but one look told her that she should listen to him and trust his judgements. She nodded at him and she walked with Hinata to her house in the Hyūga compound.

"What was that about Toshi-chan?" asked Naruto.

"That. Is strategy and quick thinking in the making. You want to be able to deduce what exactly Hiashi wants. Does he want her daughter to hang out with someone that's apparently a demon in everyone's eyes? Does he want a young boy who helps said "demon" out and beats up anyone that bullies or abuses him? Sure I maybe the top student in everything, but I'm probably not the most favorable person he's want her daughter to spend time with. Or does he want the Senju heiress who hasn't done anything bad to the leaf or been accused of something that's not true, but true to everyone else's eyes to be with his daughter?"

"You make a good point Toshi-chan. I should really listen to you more often shouldn't I?"

"Yes you should. Now let's get going, we're losing daylight!"

"Yes we are."

The two then stormed away to their training ground that they first trained in and they arrived they began to do their workouts.

 **With Hinata and Maya**

The walk there was in an eerie silence and thankfully they both arrived there quicker than expected. Hiashi was outside of his house as he looked at the guest that his daughter had brought with her.

"Who is this Hinata? You know you're not allowed to have guests over."

"She i-isn't here to come o-over tou-sama."

"Then why is she here?" he asked sternly.

"S-she-

"Let me introduce myself to you Hiashi-san. My name is Maya Senju and I'm wondering if your daughter may hang out with my friends and I", Maya said formally.

"Who are you're friends Maya-san?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Toshiro."

"Hmmm…" he hummed to himself.

'On one hand I can make the relationship between the Senju and Hyūga grow stronger by having Hinata befriend Maya. Then Toshiro can teach Hinata a few things and make her stronger. Then Hinata will get more confident by just being around Naruto more often and maybe the two will possible become a couple. Although I would like that to not happen between them, it can't really be helped. There's not really a negative to this other than that she'll get a bad reputation around Konoha for being around an insane psychopath and a "demon". Which in of itself will scare people away, but maybe people will respect her more if they find out about her two friends. It's a gamble, and I think this gamble might just save my daughter from the **caged bird seal**.'

The two girls waited in anticipation as Hiashi closed his eyes and stood there with a thinking face on. He finally opened his eyes and stared at into her deeply.

"You may go hang out with them Hinata. But be sure to be back by six thirty or you will not see them again", he said the last part sternly.

"Thank you tou-sama."

With that done, they ran off to go meet up with the boys. They mostly ran there which Hinata didn't understand why they were running until they got there. The boys are training, it didn't long to connect the dots and figure out they are going to train rather than hang out. She thought that it's a good thing because maybe she'll get stronger from them. After all, she is training with the possible rookie of the year and top kunoichi of the class. Unbeknownst to her, Satsuki is actually the top kunoichi of the class and Maya is only second.

The boys finished their workouts and Maya got started on hers and Hinata just followed what she was doing. They finished after doing several laps of running around the training ground, thirty push-ups, leg raises, sit-ups, chin-ups, pull-ups, squats, lunges, tricep dips and burpees.

"So you have the same workout as Maya?" asked Toshiro.

"N-no", she said meekly.

"Yeah I figured. You were able to keep up quite well with her. Try doing about twenty more reps of leg calisthenics, five more laps around the training ground, ten more reps of ab exercises and push-ups. Then cut back the chin-ups, pull-ups, tricep dips and burpees by about… fifteen reps because you're not ready for that yet. You have good leg strength like Naruto, I bet you're fast too and your core is strong, but your upper body needs work. But good first workout overall."

"T-than-k you."

"You're welcome. Now then you too, go to work! You and I are going to spar Hinata."

"H-hai."

The two then went off to separate areas of the training ground. Maya got to work on some medical ninjutsu and Naruto got to work on his taijutsu and bojutsu forms. Toshiro gave her the signal to come fight him and she came at him. She got into her gentle fist style and proceeded to attack him with all of her best. Although he kept dodging every blow she threw at him; she eventually upped her pace significantly and he seemed to bob and weave through her defenses fluidly. After five more minutes of fighting, he grabbed her arm, flipped her over and her hand toughing he neck signifying that he won. He helped her up and helped dust her off.

"That was good. I am at a much higher level than most people in taijutsu, so don't feel too bad that you lost because you did better than some genin and a few chunin that I fought. You have a very rigid form, you should be more flexible when you fight because then your moves aren't as easy to predict. I can tell that you're much more of a flexible person anyway and that style is meant for men and they're not as flexible as you. Try to include more feints in your form; maybe get yourself acquainted to a few more forms and pick little bits and pieces from it to round up and more able to fight against someone with a more normal taijutsu background."

"Hai, but my tou-sama w-won't let me t-t-train in another form."

"The answer to that is simple."

"W-what's that?"

"You train those forms here and then show them off in spars. Sure the elders won't like that, but they can't control you or your father and tell both of you what to do. Besides if they disagree, Naruto would just prank them until they say it's okay."

"O-okay."

"Good. Now here are some scrolls for you to read they're styles that I made myself and they are all well rounded styles they both involve good flexibility and require speed rather than power."

He handed her the two scrolls for her to read and then he went off to go do his own training. They had all trained in various things like ninjutsu, genjutsu, bukijutsu of various types. By time Hinata got a breather, it became six o clock.

"G-guy! I got to go."

"Bathroom?" asked Naruto.

"No! She has to leave Naruto-baka!" said Maya.

"Oh", he said dumbly.

"Well goodbye Hinata!"

"Will you come back Hinata?" asked Toshiro.

"H-hai", she said happily.

"That's great! I like having you here!" said Naruto.

"T-t-thank y-you, N-n-naru-uto-kun", she stuttered with a smile on her face.

"Huh? Oh I see you think we're close? Well you call me that as long as I call you Hinata-chan! Sound good?"

She then passed out for the second time that day. Toshiro just got out a bag of smelling salts put it under nose since that stomach acid/intestinal fluid is horrible. Also, she should definitely throw up this time around if she got a whiff of that again. She woke up and then she left while blushing uncontrollable.

"I wonder what sickness she has that makes her blush and faint", said Naruto.

"You're hopeless Naruto!" exclaimed Maya.

"What did I do!?"

"Can't you-

"Let's not spoil for him and let him figure it out", said Toshiro sagely.

"At this rate the baka will get it when he's a hundred!"

"I bet more on sixteen."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Naruto confused.

"Uuuugggghhh!" said Maya frustrated.

At this point Naruto just decided to quiet down because he knew that when Maya made that sound, that she was in a bad mood and it was wise to not anger her anymore.

"So what's next Toshiro?" asked Maya.

"Don't you have to go soon?" he asked.

"No I'm able to stay about another hour."

"You are!?" he asked nervously.

He even started to sweat as he thought of a way to explain to her about Sensō beat him to it.

"Are you sure you want to stay? Because we get naked together and spar with each other."

"Eeeewwww! I'm not sticking around then! Bye guys!"

With that she had left in a hurry as she didn't want to see any boy naked at nine years old. Her pervert of a father wouldn't even go that far to get her to become as perverted as him. Toshiro left a sigh of relief as she had gone away.

"Thanks Naruto. I don't what I would do if I ever had to explain myself to her."

"Why are you scared of explaining to her about Sensō?"

"Because she's a Senju. She has the most influence over the village and if she freaks out or doesn't understand him, then she could potentially have all the villagers against me. Which would not be a good thing, especially if the shinobi council flocks under her words then I'm done for."

"Maya is a very understanding person and besides I honestly think she likes you."

"What makes you say that?"

"When the three of us first met, she made you the center of her attention. She only talked to you and rarely spoke to me; she still does mostly talk to you. Without you, she and I wouldn't even have much a friendship together. Whenever I say something stupid, she berates me but whenever you say something stupid (which is rare) then she laughs at what you said. She always invites you to stay with her for the night where she's only invited me five to seven times. Most of those times I went with her she didn't talk to me as animatedly as she talks with you. She overall just seems brighter whenever you're around her", said Naruto analytically.

"Say, why do you not try analyzing Hinata's recent behaviors towards you?"

"What do you mean Toshiro?"

"Analyze what she does around you more than anyone else."

He then looked back on all of the memories he had of her and he watched and analyzed all of them. He saw how all the stuttering and blushing would get worse around him. Then he figured out that it was always what HE said that made her blush and faint. Then finally it seemed to all click together.

"Hinata likes me?" he asked.

"It took you long enough to figure it out."

"How long have you known for?"

"Since a few months after she started following us. Maya had it figured out when you two first interacted in front of her."

"Wow. I am stupid."

"No you're not. You're just slow to figuring out someone's feelings for you. I bet I'm probably the same as you in that regard."

"How are you the same as me?"

"Because I won't spot as people doing a certain thing to me as they "like me". I'll see it more as a friendly way rather than a romantic way."

"Oh I see. Anyways, we're wasting time."

"Yes we are."

They got back to their training with each other and the day and night went on as normal for everyone.

 **Alright guys! So far this story hasn't gotten too much support. I guess not many people like what they saw. This is definitely overcame the amount of followers and favorites I've gotten from people. And it got added to a community which I appreciate dearly to the person that did. I would also like to thank the followers and favorites I've gotten. I appreciate all of you, but unfortunately you may be put on hold until I finish The Yokaze Legacy. It's a promise I had made to the people of my other story and they were there first so… sorry. I thought over the idea of doing two stories at once, and it would just be difficult for me to do. I can't jump from story to story anymore, it messes with me and it's not in my personality to do it (I'm have a more dominant J trait on the Myers Briggs personality indicator). Take care guys, and have a good day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three years later**

All of them are twelve now and let's just say, that they have grown. Toshiro is about five foot exact and Naruto is four foot ten from proper dieting and exercise. Hinata is four foot ten also along with Maya being an inch taller than her. They all look very fit and muscular for a bunch of preteens and all of them (including Hinata) had a lot of confidence in them now. They were all prepared for the genin exams; they have all trained tirelessly for this moment for years and they were prepared to destroy them.

They walked in together and immediately they sat down in their seats and waited for the exams to begin. Iruka walked in and wordlessly just handed out the exams as they're so many of them and so little time to waste. Toshiro flashed through it along with Maya and Hinata. Naruto took his time, but he eventually finished. They were then instructed by more academy instructors to come outside for weapons and the taijutsu portion. Naruto and Toshiro threw perfect marks in even the senbon while Maya got a nine in senbon and an eight in kunai. Hinata got a ten in shruiken and a nine in the other two.

In the taijutsu portion, Toshiro got absolute perfect marks in it and defeated his opponent in seconds. Naruto got the second highest marks, followed by Hinata and then Maya. The four then proceeded to finish the genjutsu detection portion in which Toshiro and Hinata did it instantly, then Maya in two seconds and Naruto in eight seconds. Then Toshiro effortlessly completed all three ninjutsus without hand signs and he had been give his head band along with perfect marks and rookie of the year title. Maya had completed the clone without hand signs, but needed to use them for the other two. Hinata then used hand signs for all three, but still got high marks. As for Naruto he did everything perfectly an even managed a decent bunshin which passed anyway. Now everyone had sat down and prepared for Iruka to speak.

"First, I would like to congratulate all of you on your performances on this exam. Many of you have done excellent in these phases of the exam. I am proud to have been the sensei to such gifted young shinobi; you may find all the final class standings on the door. The last things I must say is that the rookie of the year is Toshiro, top kunoichi is Satsuki Uchiha and the number third standing member is Maya Senju. Your new senseis will come tomorrow so please be here same time as usual for them to arrive. I wish you all the best of luck, and I hope you all make me proud", finished Iruka with a smile.

Everyone had rushed over to the door to look at where they stand in the class for the final time. Maya is seething in anger at being ousted by her rival no less.

"I don't get why she's above me! I'm better than her!" she said angrily.

"Because I'm just more superior to you baka", the person of interest had suddenly said coolly to her.

"You're not more superior to anybody you emo bitch! Why don't you get over your families death already and stop pissing people off!?"

"What did you say about me and my family you whore!?"

"That's it! I'm beating you into the ground right here!" said Maya full of rage.

Toshiro then got in front of her and held her back from the front as Satsuki then brushed her large tits up against his back. This caused some turmoil for both personalities at feeling two woman's bosoms sandwiching him from the front and back. Naruto just stood there as he didn't want to get pound by two girls who could both probably whoop his ass. At least one of them can and that he knows for a fact. Toshiro finally had enough of being sandwiched by the two and he shoved Satsuki back, revved up his buzz axe and waved it in front of him defensively.

"Now cool it both of you. This isn't how a shinobi acts in the slightest. I am deeply ashamed at both of you for your actions and Iruka-sensei will be ashamed as well."

"So your friends with a Senju now?" she asked mockingly.

"I'm trying to be neutral here because I care about both of you."

"You don't care about me in the slightest!"

"I do; I tried to comfort you about your clan's death, but you waved me off and slapped me away. So I stopped trying and decided to give you some space and that didn't work. So then I just left you be because obviously you didn't want me around anymore."

"I did want you around and I still do!"

"Then why didn't you say anything to me!? Why did you have to wait now when this could have been settled years ago!?" he yelled to her as he lost his cool now.

She then turned around and left, but many could see that she was crying as she left the classroom. Toshiro can even see the tears falling as she ran out of the room.

"You two were friends?" asked Maya.

"Yes we were friends. I've been meaning to befriend her again after we all made genin because I thought she would be the old Satsuki if she got the promotion, but I guess not. I'll go apologize to her later."

"Don't bother Toshiro. She doesn't deserve such a nice person like you in her life."

"I think she's lonely; I intend on befriending her again and no one is stopping me", he said firmly.

"Fine", she huffed annoyed.

She then left the classroom without even saying goodbye.

"She'll get over it. Let's see what rank you got Naruto."

"Yeah, I'm eager to now too."

They went over to check his scores and he got seventh place. He mostly outclassed most people in taijutsu, bukijutsu and ninjutsu. But he had horrible genjutsu detection skills, didn't do too great in the test portion and combine with only a slightly above average report card and that's got him seventh. They also found that Hinata is fourth of the class which made the two boys smile at their friend's success.

The two left because it seemed that Hinata left early which was a shame, because they both wanted to congratulate her in her test scores, making genin and making fourth of the class. They then decided to go out to celebrate at Ichiraku ramen where Toshiro had to pay for the bill. Thankfully it wasn't too high as he had Naruto cut down on the ramen over the years. Now he only eats about two and maybe three bowls if he has the appetite for it. He now eats mostly meat that he hunts himself or with Toshiro and plenty of vegetables while keeping low on the carbs. Although he doesn't eat high fat like Toshiro because he refuses to drink pure animal fat no matter how good it tastes to Toshiro.

They then departed as Naruto had suspected that there was going to be a test of some kind that he'll be put through and he wanted to be prepared for it. Toshiro however had plans to see a certain Uchiha. He first got out a metal gas mask with both eyes visible. It had a strap that went around his head and over it until the straps met up in three directions. The mask would turn put a genjutsu on him that made him seem bald and have a tanner complexion. He found that mask in his father's old storage seals and he decided to wear it whenever Sensō came out. It was for no particular reason other than that Sensō liked it and it brought out his "inner meat".

He arrived at her apartment and knocked on her day. She opened the front door and looked at Toshiro with her eyes puffy, red and tear marks on her face.

"Hello Satsuki. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Why should I talk to you after you made me cry?" she said emotionally.

"I'm sorry I have made you cry. It wasn't my intention; I came to extend something out to you."

"Come in."

She then opened the door and let him and the apartment didn't look too bad. It wasn't fancy or it would be favoritism on the Hokage's part; it was something more average, but still homey to fit a family in. She closed the door and got in front of him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So what did you want to extend out to me?"

"An olive branch."

"You want to give me just an olive branch?" she asked with intense force in her voice.

"It's a metaphor for renewing our friendship."

Satsuki looked stunned at the thought of having her former friend back, but then she had a question that needed to be asked.

"Why did you wait until now?"

"Because I thought you would have moved past the death of your family when you achieved genin."

"What if I told you I still haven't gotten over it?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I want you as my friend again and whether you moved past it or not doesn't matter because I miss you and all the fun times we had. I would like to bring back those moments I've had with you and create even better ones with you", he said thoughtfully.

Satsuki smiled at him a true smile and he smiled back. She then gave him a hug around the neck and buried her face in his chest while he hugged her upper back.

"I missed you too Toshiro and I would love to be your friend again. I always wanted you as my friend, even when I slapped you I wanted to still be your friend. The reason I never said anything earlier is because it looked like you moved on with Maya and then Hinata. So I let you be because I thought you were happier without me."

"I was never as happy as when I just had you Naruto as my friends. Sure they made me happy, but they were never able to fill the place that you had in my heart. You're my second friend after all and I still considered you a friend after that incident. I just put you on hold and waited until you were in a better place."

"Hehehe. You really are a sweet guy and I appreciate your honesty and thoughtfulness."

"So we're friends again?"

No words were needed as she nodded her head furiously and the buried her head in his chest in order to feel the heartbeat that he had. She suddenly felt it pick up a lot and she stepped back to get a look at him and he dropped on his knees and held his.

" **LET ME OUT LITTLE MAN! I WANT TO MEET PRINCESS OF FANTASIA AND IT'S TIME FOR MY MEAT JUICES TO TAKE OVER!"**

'Hold on Sensō! Let me just explain to her about you and my predicament.'

" **YOU DO ENOUGH EXPLAINING! LET ME EXPLAIN OUR STORY OF BONES AND DECAY!"**

"Toshiro what's going on? Are you okay?" Satsuki asked worriedly.

"I have no time to explain, but basically I have two personalities inside my body. One is me and the other is Sensō. I come out during the day while he comes out at night. Right now it's his time to come out and he really wants to meet you", he explained to her hurriedly.

"That's unheard of. I always knew something was up with the fact that you could never hang out at night and ran off whenever night was approaching. But I don't judge for it in the slightest and I'm glad you told me now rather than back then. Because I never would have understood you and possibly not have been friends with you anymore."

"He's co-

He then went silent as he slumped forward and he wordlessly took out a metal gas mask with two open holes that looked very intimidating to her. He then put it on his face, then suddenly his hair disappeared and his skin tone got darker. He then rose up and she immediately noticed that his entire demeanor changed. This one had a more primal demeanor and unlike the calm and thoughtful demeanor that Toshiro excluding. She also noticed that his eyes didn't shine with that same intelligent gleam that Toshiro's had. He even seemed very psychotic and unstable. He just stared at her as if analyzing her every move; like a hunter hunting its prey.

"Hi", she said shyly.

"Hello!" it said in a loud psychotic tone.

"You must be Sensō right?"

"Yes I am princess of fantasia!"

"What!?" she said furiously as she hated to be called names.

"I didn't mean to get the blood pumping through your meat sack! I meant it in a plotuonically!" he stated with some difficulty.

"You mean platonically?"

"Yep yep yep! My meat smarts can't pronunce some of your meat tongue!"

"So you can't actually say some words?"

"Yep yep yep!"

"Okay. You can call me whatever you just called me."

"Thank you princess of fantasia!"

"You're welcome. Now how did you exactly come to be?"

"To protect the little man from having his poop chute penetrated by the evil man's meat snake!"

"So basically you protect him from harm?"

"Yep! And I provide the meat to his devouring's while he eats the gooey fatty stuff and those horrible plants! I hate plants!"

"It doesn't surprise me in the latest."

"I would love to doing the meat chattering some more, but the hunt cannot wait any longer. There's meat to hunt and meat TO EAT!" he said as he shouted the last part.

"Not so loud baka! You'll disturb the neighbors!"

"Sorry! I get full of jolliness when I think and chatter about meat!"

"I can tell. Tell Toshiro I said goodbye and tell him I hope to see him on my team tomorrow."

"Yes princess!"

"Hehehe, you're both so adorable. Goodbye Sensō."

"Goodbye princess!" he said in a somewhat of a smooth way.

She blushed as he left the apartment because she noticed that subtle smoothness of his voice.

"Ahhh, what did I get myself into kaa-san? The boy that you would like for me to date is crazy, but he still has a heart of pure gold in both of his personalities. Would you still love me if I didn't avenge you and instead chose him?" she asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly a poster had hit her window what she saw on it had shocked her. The first word she read was yes followed by some other crap, but the most noticeable word is yes. From that moment on, Satsuki began to believe in the super natural. As an answer to her question had been answered.

"I'm glad you would accept me if I chose him over you, but I'm still unsure about myself around him. I don't know whether I want to be dealing with someone of his problems."

Nothing replied back so she just decided to head to bed and prepare for what tomorrow would bring to the table.

 **The next day**

Toshiro made his way to the academy with a new attire. He had on a white and blue tank top, black anbu pants and a belt which held his pouch and his mask which was strapped on to his left thigh. He also had his buzz axe and tachi on his back and his wakizashi was nowhere to be found. He took confident steps as he knew of what lies ahead and was ready for it. He could feel that three figures were watching the academy. He had a feeling they were the instructors of the three teams that would pass. Yes he knew exactly about the true genin exam and that only nine genin can actually make it out of the twenty seven or thirty genin that were around.

He made his way inside and to the classroom. He walked in and saw Satsuki and immediately gave her a wave and a smile. She did the same to him. They both then felt a cold chill come over them and so did the other former classmates that arrived. Maya was standing at the top of the stairs leading to the desks and she looked furious. She stormed down the steps and in front of Toshiro.

"So are you and her a thing now!?" she asked rudely.

"No we're not a thing, we're just friends."

"What did I tell you about being her friend!? You're too good for someone like her!"

"Oh and you think you're better for him!?" asked Satsuki.

"Yes I do! Because I didn't push him away like you did and I always stayed loyal to him unlike you!"

"She's was a different place then and now she's back, right?" Toshiro asked Satsuki.

"Right."

"Why the hell are you defending her over me!?" she asked angrily.

"Because she's my friend and you're attacking and insulting her right now."

"How- Uuuugggghhh!"

She stormed out of the room and then they could hear the sounds of ground being pounded over by the academy training ground. Toshiro tried to go, but felt three hands grip him by the shoulder. He turned around to find Iruka, Satsuki and Naruto grabbing on to him.

"Don't go Toshiro/Toshi-chan", they said seriously.

"She's in a very foul mood and you're the center of it", said Satsuki.

"I don't want my prized student to be killed so early", said Iruka.

"Just leave her be. She's jealous that her rival is friends with you and thinks she might ruin her chances with getting with you."

"Wait! Maya likes him!?" asked Satsuki and Iruka as well as some nearby classmates that heard it.

Everyone immediately perked up at this and started to really pay attention to the conversation.

"We don't know that for sure Naruto."

"Toshi-chan its right in front of you! How can you not see that!?"

"Naruto has a point. Now that I think about it, his analysis is right. You became the center of her world the moment she met you and that was why she chose to sit with you over anyone else", said Iruka.

"Anyways, sit down and we'll get started on giving out the teams. That goes for all of you trying to get a peak on our conversation."

Everyone then went to sit down and Maya had just arrived back, but she still looked furious and she refused to even acknowledge Toshiro's existence at the moment.

"Alright. Now that you're all here, let's get started on teams. Team one is…"

The first six teams had flew by quickly, but the next few teams ha popped up.

"Team seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, Toshiro and Sakura Haruno."

Toshiro and Naruto high fived each other, Satsuki smiled, Sakura looked excited and Maya just let out a low growl that only Toshiro could hear. He was starting to think that Naruto is right about her liking him.

"Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame and Maya Senju."

Maya looked relieved that she at least gets to be with one of her friends. She'd rather be with Toshiro ad Naruto, but she can deal with being with Hinata. Kiba only gave off a feral grin at the thought of being with two beautiful girls and Shino only nodded. Although he despised the fact that he would be with a moody Senju, a feral dog man and a girl with zero self-confidence when it comes to feelings. But he predicted that he would end up with them to form a tracking team and to have a medic and protégé to their sensei.

"Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still in rotation and team ten will be Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. I again wish you all the best of luck and your sensei's will arrive here shortly."

 **Elsewhere**

Kakashi Hatake is currently on the roof of a building and watching Iruka give out the team names. Today is the day that he decided to put past his grief and his failures. This time, he had to be at his utmost attention. He has to deal with the son of his sensei and the nine tails container. He had to train the last Uchiha and convince her to not go rogue or try to go after Itachi. Then he had an insane young boy who drinks animal fat and eats vegetables at night, then eats tons of meat during the day. He had to bring him back to sanity and get rid of this alternate "personality" of his. The last person is a total loser and he doubted that she would be able to pass his test.

He saw Iruka finish his dialogue and he shunshined into the room.

"Team seven, come with me to the roof", he said coolly.

He then waited as his students had come down the steps. He couldn't but see a white haired girl that looked vaguely like Jiraiya and a lot like Tsunade glare at Satsuki and then give a look of sadness Toshiro. He stored it away for later as both of them should now of her jealousy and infatuation with Toshiro. He then guided them to the roof and he sat on the edge while his students sat on a bunch.

"Alright, now that you're all here. Let's get to introductions. Who would like to start first?"

"Can you go sensei so we can get a good idea on what to say?" said Sakura.

"Sure thing pinky. My name is Kakashi Hatake my likes: you'll find out later or if you're worthy. Dislikes: same as likes, hobbies: same as the other two, dreams: I don't think to the future. I know all kinds of ninjutsu up to jonin and my affinity is lightning, but I know jutsu in water and earth. You're next blondie", he said cheerily.

Are you kidding me is the thoughts of all them, but Toshiro as he knew he did it for a reason.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, Toshi-chan and my friends as well as training and getting stronger. Dislikes are people that insult and hurt my friends, rapists, child molesters and some psychos out there. My hobbies are training and working out. My dream is to become Hokage! I know taijutsu, ninjutsu and two bukijutsus. I don't know my affinities but I can use jutsu in wind, fire and earth."

Kakashi was taken aback by those statements. 'Man. Who's training this kid? He's learned more than I can possibly hope for' he thought to himself.

"You're up pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are strong willed people and my friends. My dislikes are Naruto and Toshiro!" she said fiercely to them. Naruto growled at her while Toshiro just gave her an impassive stare.

"My hobbies are tending to my flower garden. My dream is to be as strong as Satsuki. I know taijutsu, ninjutsu and some genjutsu. I don't know my affinities yet."

'Figures you won't know much'.

"You're next guy with the tank top on" said Kakashi. 'I can't think of a name to call him that isn't racist' he thought.

"My name is Toshiro, my likes are vegetables, training, my four friends and eating. My dislikes are rapists, child molesters, some psychos and people who harm others without reason. My hobbies are getting stronger, learning and creating new jutsu and training. My dream is for a world where children will not be raped and/or beaten by their parents. I know all the types, but fuinjutsu. They're all up to genin level, but the highest is jonin level and that's in two types of ninjutsu. I don't know my affinities, but I do know jutsu in all five types of elemental ninjutsu."

"Which elemental ninjutsu is the easiest that comes to you?" asked Kakashi.

"Earth is first and then water."

Kakashi suspected that he's hiding something from him in some way, but he definitely did tell the truth so he dismissed it for now.

"Last, but certainly not least. You're up mini Izuna."

She gave him an angry glare at being called a "mini Izuna", but she dealt with it.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha. My likes are training and my one and only friend. My dislikes are people that are loud and obnoxious, cheaters and being called names. My hobbies are learning more types of ninjutsu and training. My dream… I don't exactly know for sure anymore as I'm stuck in between two of them. One I will not say and the other is avenging my clan by killing my brother. I know genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu and bukijutsu and I only have one affinitie as far as I can tell. And that's in fire and I only know fire ninjutsu."

'Okay… so three of them know elemental ninjutsu already while the other is way behind them. There's no I can keep a fourth one without stunting the other three's progress. Three of them are excellent prodigies beyond belief and they deserve so much better. Maybe Sakura will be terrible at the exam so I can drop her from these three.'

"Okay… so it looks like you three are way ahead of Sakura, but that's okay. I'm sure you can catch up", he said, but the other three knew it was a flat out lie to her face.

"So now we will be doing a little test."

"Test!? What test!? We made genin already!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Ma ma Sakura. This test is to determine whether you've earned your rank as genin. If you fail, then you will go back to the academy or you can chose to just to drop out of the shinobi corps. Now the test is survival training. I'll explain more at training ground seven."

With that he shunshined. Then Naruto and Satsuki shunshined and Toshiro who really didn't want to, had picked up Sakura (who protested loudly) and shunshined over to training ground seven.

 **Alright guys! So I just checked my other story and it's still getting a load of support so I think I might put this story on hold until I finish or stop with it completely. I'll post one more chapter of this and I'll put down my final decision with it. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you, but it's just the way things are. Take care guys and have a good day/night!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi was quite surprised to find everyone shunshin over. He was even surprised to find Toshiro carrying the dead weight of the team Sakura with him. He put her down, then she slapped him and told him to never put his hands on her again.

"I appreciate you all being quick and with you Toshiro looking out for your teammates and even carrying them over to save time", said Kakashi.

"I did what any other teammate would have done for their comrades."

"I like you already. So the test is simple, get the bells that I have here in my hand", said Kakashi as he waved the bells in front of them.

"There's only three sensei", said Sakura.

"Why yes… one of you is going to fail and be sent back to the academy. The last piece of advice is come at me with the intent to kill. You have an hour to get a bell. We start when I say so."

Toshiro immediately looked to Naruto and nodded. He nodded back as he knew what the test is about. He did the same to Satsuki who didn't quite get it yet, but she agreed to work with him and Naruto. While Sakura just stood there dumbly at the staring and nodding the three are doing with each other and how they weren't even including her in it.

"You may start now."

The three then vanished from sight leaving Sakura who just disappeared somewhere, but she was secretly trying to find them.

 **Elsewhere**

The three pre-teens made it to an area in the trees that wasn't visible to Kakashi or easy to find.

"Alright so you guys know what this is about?" asked Toshiro.

"I don't, but it sounds like it's a test of teamwork", said Satsuki as Naruto nodded his head to answer his question.

"You're right, it is teamwork. Before I discuss with you the plan, let me just do something that should distract him."

He then made a few hand signs and spewed out some mud from his mouth. Then a clone of him appeared out of the muD. The clone he put on his mask and his chakra seemed to rise to Toshiro's level in such a short time. This had surprised Satsuki who turned on her acquired sensing ability that she got from a scroll in the Uchiha clan library.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO LITTLE MAN!?"

"Distract Kakashi while we formulate a plan."

"SLIVER LININGS MAN WILL BE TURNED AWAY FROM THE MAIN MEAT PARADE!"

He then ran off to find Kakashi.

"How did his chakra levels rise so quickly?" asked Satsuki.

"He basically becomes a human when he takes control over a clone. Although he's still a mud clone, he can take excessive amounts of damage before he dispels. Unlike a mud clone who dies from three hits that aren't even deadly."

"Wow. I guess you really do have another person in there."

"Yes I do. Let's get started on the plan."

 **Elsewhere**

He was impressed with how the three had communicated with each other without saying a word. But they let loose too many signs that they were communicating, but that didn't matter. They were only genin and they just did a chunin level form of communication. He then decided to stand there, wait and-

BUZZZZZZZ!

A giant metal contraption flew at him along with a boy of similar height to Toshiro except he had on a metal mask, a bald head and a tanner skin tone. He dodged the contraption, but not after he got kicked in the face with a force of a jonin. He then picked up his contraption and swung it at him multiple times at powerful speeds. He dodged all of those, but his jonin vest was getting shredded by his cuts. He finally had enough and took out his kunai. But it started to get cut through by the spinning saw thing and sparks were flying all over the place.

"I'm guessing you're Sensō?" he asked.

"YES AND I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO SKIN YOUR MEAT AND EAT IT SLIVER LININGS MAN!"

"That's Kakashi-sensei to you."

"I CAN'T SAY THAT MEAT TAG! MY GOOEY PURPLE MATTER CAN'T SPEAK YOUR MEAT TONGUE TO THE MAX!"

He didn't give Kakashi time to even speak as he slashed at him again and this time the kunai was cut through fully. He then unsealed his anbu sword that he kept on him in case his kunai doesn't work. Much to his horror it started causing sparks and still cutting into his sword. He then prepared to throw the sword away which took that weird contraption with it. He was going to kick him as he sent sword away, but Sensō punched him hard and he took both weapons with him. He took the sword from being cut through, although it hard a large cut that was about a fourth through to severing it completely.

He then proceeded to try and slice and dice Kakashi with his own sword and buzz axe. This had lasted for about five minutes which caused Kakashi to get slightly winded and Sensō to still have loads of energy. His instincts screamed at him to dodge and he did so just in time to dodge a kick, but missed the quick side quick that came from behind his head. He then grabbed the leg and threw him away and he saw it was Naruto who did it. He then felt movement from below, Toshiro had popped with his own contraption and it managed to graze his left calf from Toshiro's reach. He then felt a heat on his back and he turned around to find a fireball making its way toward him.

He substituted with his broken kunai, but then he faced a double lariat from Sensō and Toshiro. He had to substitute again with a branch at the far edge of the training ground. The two broke through the log easily and he even say it get burned. He didn't have a chance to think about it because Satsuki and Naruto teamed up and created a fiery tornado that turned everything in its path to ash. It burned up a large portion of the training ground and it threatened to burn him up to. He substituted with his sword and engaged in a taijutsu fight with Toshiro.

He then had an awful feeling overcome him as he heard some patting and screaming coming from Sensō.

"I'M READY TO GO LITTLE MAN! BRING HIM TO MEEEEE!"

Toshiro upped his pace significantly and the Kakashi lashed out with a kick which was caught by Toshiro. Toshiro then proceeded to spin him around three times before finally throwing him with chakra. Kakashi can only watch as he flew away to Sensō.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MEEEEEEEAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT! **MEATSPLOSION**!"

Sensō then exploded and Kakashi was able to substitute with his sword, but he still got blown away from being so close Sensō. He crashed through trees until he finally stopped at a nearby huge tree. He searched for his bells, but he couldn't find them he ran out back to the field and he gawked at the crater that was made. It was absolutely huge and there is a giant cloud that formed from the explosion. He then saw Toshiro, Satsuki and Naruto waving at him along with a petrified Sakura that clung to Satsuki. In his Sakura, Satsuki and Naruto's hands are a bell while Toshiro had nothing.

"I am impressed with you three; Sakura I expected better from you. Is this what you choose for yourself Toshiro? To be sent back to the academy for another year?"

"Yes", he said with conviction.

"Very well Toshiro… you pass along with Naruto and Satsuki", he said with an eye smile.

"YATTA!" yelled Naruto.

Satsuki and Toshiro just hugged each other and included in Naruto as well. Toshiro then made a mud clone and he put on his mask.

"AAAAAHHHAHAHAHAAAAA! WELL DONE MY MEAT BUDDIES! LET US HAVE A FEAST!" exclaimed Sensō loudly as he joined on the hug.

"Why did I fail?" asked Sakura.

"How do you I explain this softly to you? You're absolutely terrible. You know next to nothing compared to these three and it would be troublesome for me to even bother teaching you. You didn't even bother to team up with these three and you didn't react in well in a combat situation. For that you fail. Better luck next year. Now get out of my training ground; I have students to teach."

"FINE TAKE THE INSANE MONGREL, THE DEMON AND BROODING PRINCESS! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S BETTER!" she screamed with her banshee voice.

"DON'T DISRESPECT SLIVER LINING SENSEI OR I'LL EAT YOU, YOUR MEAT JUGS LADY, MEAT SNAKE MAN AND ALL THE LITTLE MEATLINGS YOU HAVE; YOU RARE MEAT HEAD!"

She ran off scared at the thought of being devoured by him.

"Did you have to say that?" asked Kakashi.

"YES!"

"We'll work on that. Anyways, congratulations on making genin you th-four. You have all earned this promotion now let me go over somethings you could have done differently. Satsuki and Naruto, let both let Toshiro and Sensō do most of the fighting. Also your combo jutsu, didn't have much control in it. It's important for a jutsu to always have control otherwise, you could hurt your comrades."

"We did that for a reason- it was because that Toshiro and Sensō are the only ones that could perform the double lariat and would allow us to perform the jutsu."

"Why couldn't have Sensō make a clone and have him and the clone do it?"

"Sensō can only make shadow clones and it would have dispersed at the force of the two jamming in on each other", said Kakashi.

"Why can't he make mud clones?"

"I CAN ONLY CREATE THE HEAT OF DEATH."

"Oh I see ('I really have to look up the illness that he has')."

"Toshiro, you used a good tactic of communicating with your teammates, but you let loose too many signs that you were communicating. You must be more discreet with it, or you won't be able to release a surprise attack."

"I didn't want to use Konoha sign language in case you would have figured it out."

"I would have figured it out, but very good first attempt at communicating with your team members without words. I also must comment on you and Sensō's flawless teamwork; it reminds a lot of the A and B combo with you as A and Sensō as B. You seem to really use whatever is going on with you as something positive rather than negative."

"Thank you."

"Now Sensō, you NEED to show more restraint especially if you're going to blow yourself up like that. You could have killed your "meat buddies" very easily; you also need to work on impulse control and not threaten other villagers. They could grow scared of you and possibly hate you if you do the wrong thing."

"OKAY!"

"Now grab a piece of chakra paper and we'll get started on learning your affinities."

He took out pieces of chakra paper and he gave them to the four of them. Satsuki's crumpled and lit of fire, Naruto's split in half and got wet, Toshiro's turned to earth and got wet while Sensō's lit on fire.

"Satsuki you have lightning as your primary and then fire, Naruto you have wind and water, Toshiro you have earth and water and Sensō you have fire. This very good, this shows off a well-rounded team of individual ninjutsu users. Although not all of you can become ninjutsu users as you all have to balance each other out. I think I have a vague idea about where to put you all, but first I want see your chakra control. Do you all know tree walking?"

The four shook their heads.

"Well I'm about to teach you. You basically must get chakra to charge in your feet, have your foot stick to it and then walk up the tree like this."

He then proceeded to walk up the tree while standing parallel to the ground. He hopped off of it and landed cat like.

"Now you four try."

They each picked a tree and they walked up it masterfully. Although he did notice that Satsuki clearly hadn't done this before and she still did the best out of the four of them. He knew she would do better because her reserves are not quite as big as Naruto's and even Toshiro's. He also noticed that Sensō had major difficult doing it, be he was able to do it.

"Very good you four. I have decided your roles. Satsuki will be our genjutsu support based on her chakra control, Toshiro will be our hard hitting taijutsu and bukijutsu expert and Naruto will be our ninjutsu and fuinjutsu expert if I can get Jiraiya to teach you."

"WHAT'S MY ORGAN FUNCTION!"

"Your role is also taijutsu and bukijutsu, but you will only be doing that, while Toshiro would blossom in ninjutsu with Naruto."

"Would I only be doing genjutsu sensei?"

"No you wouldn't. I will make sure your taijutsu is up to par with these two and I'll even put you through weight training with them. I'll probably have you become a medic as well in order to assist the three of them if they get injured."

"Hai, I have books on becoming a medic and I've done various medic chakra control techniques and mastered one or two of them."

"Good. Keep at it and learn some techniques from the book. They'll help you when I get you an instructor. I'll try to get you to learn from Tsunade, but given your clan rivalry I wouldn't really hope that you get as your instructor. You never know."

"What about my ninjutsu?"

"I'll teach you a few ninjutsu, but I'll mostly let you handle the ninjutsu part. I'll mostly just teach you lightning jutsu and maybe a few fire jutsu. But Naruto is going to be learning all five elements on top of fuinjutsu."

"Why me sensei and not Toshiro?"

"Because Toshiro doesn't have your reserves even though he has more affinities then you if you can combine Sensō with him."

"Can I leave now silver lining sensei? Lala land is calling me!" said Sensō tiredly.

"Lala land?"

"Sleep. He usually comes out at night", said Toshiro.

"Very well, you may go back Sensō. I expect you to be training in taijutsu, bukijutsu and any fire jutsu you know. As I want you to be performing it and not Toshiro and I'll have Toshiro learn some new fire jutsu to teach you unless you want to make your own."

"I'll use my own two meats to make the flames of death grow brighter! Bye bye meat buddies and silver lining sensei!"

He then stuck a buzz axe in his throat; the mud clone had dispelled and he's back in Toshiro's mind sleeping soundly.

"Now then, here's how things are going to work. We'll be doing workouts at five in the morning, eat breakfast at seven, train until twelve where we will have lunch. Then we'll do some low ranked missions immediately after we finish eating. We do that until the mission ends and then until six we do some more training. Sound good and fair?"

"Hai sensei", they all said.

"Good. Now here's some weight seals I've made for you three. Any weight you put on the seal will be distributed throughout four parts of your body. This will be your arms and legs."

He then distributed out three weight seals to them which they took and put on their backs for maximum effectiveness.

"Today you may all train in whatever you may like because when tomorrow comes, you'll be listening to me. I may have some schedule changes for Naruto and hopefully Satsuki by tomorrow. Now go get to training while I go talk to some people."

The three then scattered all over the place and got to work on their training. He then did a shunshin to the Senju compound to speak with the two people he had in mind. He had arrived and knocked on the wooden door and out came Tsunade.

"Hello Tsunade-sama. May I have a few moments of yours and Jiraiya-sama's time?"

"What is this about that you need the both of us for?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's about two of my students that I plan forcing to go into medical ninjutsu and fuinjutsu."

"Very well. Jiraiya! Kakashi is here to speak with us!"

Some shuffling was heard and out came Jiraiya from who knows where.

"Hey Kakashi! Here come in side let's talk on the couch!"

They then walked inside together to the living room where Kakashi sat on a chair and they sat on a couch across from him.

"So what brings you here?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well, I'm pushing two of my students to learn your crafts. One is learning fuinjutsu and the other is learning medical ninjutsu."

"Who's the fuinjutsu student?"

"Naruto Uzu-

"Say no more. I would love to take him under my wing. It wouldn't hurt to teach him his old man's craft."

"Thank you for accepting Jiraiya-sama. Now the medical ninjutsu learner is Satsuki Uchiha."

"You know my daughter despises her right? And she's insulted the Senju clan."

"That was in the past. She's more respectable now then she was then; I can assure you. I think my other student has been making a positive change in her attitude. Because I do remember her being moody from over hearing the academy teachers complain."

"I'm sure she has. But I don't think I'll hear the end of it if my daughter finds out about this. She has an obsessive jealousy over one of her classmates Toshiro."

"Oh I know exactly who you are talking about. I saw her give Satsuki a look of anger and Toshiro a look of sadness or lost hope. Yeah I spotted her infatuation with him from when I first saw her. So other than that, you have no qualms against her?"

"Not really. I don't even mind the insults she gave on the Senju clan-

"Kaa-san I'm home!"

"We're in here sweetie!" said Jiraiya as he knew Kakashi's plan and decided to help him.

"Hell-o why didn't you guys tell me you had company?" she asked as she walked in the door.

"Hello Maya. You remember me right? Sensei to your rival and the boy you like?" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"What boy?" she asked flustered.

"I think you know what I mean. Toshiro doesn't come to mind?"

"How did you-

"I figured it out from the moment I saw you. I might just tell him about it too."

"NO! Please don't; I want to tell him right before I fucked him!"

"Excuse me!?" said Tsunade and Jiraiya at once.

"Oh shit!"

"You're not fucking anyone until you're ready to settle down and have kids!"

"But his dick is SO big it's like seven inches soft. I never seen it hard it, but I bet it's big. I masturbate to him about four times a day at least and especially to what that huge cock he has!" she said lustfully.

"Have you SPIED ON HIM NAKED!?" roared Tsunade.

"Yes", she said as she covered her mouth.

"Before you say anything, I have not taught her a thing about any of what she's doing. You know I am better than that", said Jiraiya furiously.

"I wasn't going to do this because I know how much you hate her, but you deserve some punishment for this and this is the perfect way. Kakashi I'll take Satsuki as my apprentice."

"WHAT!? NO… don't accept that! You know I will-

"Ah ah ah, if I hear you're giving your mother a hard time on her decision then I'll tell Toshiro your infatuation and the spying on him", said Kakashi threateningly.

"Fine… I'll go along with it", she said in a defeated voice.

She then walked off to go somewhere else.

"Did you have to threaten her about the boy?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes. Because we are shinobi, we always fight unfairly. Besides, I made it easier for Tsunade-sama to deal with", said Kakashi.

"You did and I appreciate that very much. Now what time were you thinking of sending them down here?"

"Preferably before twelve and after seven. I take my team out for missions from twelve to whenever the mission ends and we probably you probably won't have too much time left to train them anyway."

"I can do from eight to eleven", said Jiraiya.

"I can do from nine to eleven thirty", said Tsunade.

"So there we have it. Where should they meet you?"

"Right here is good."

"Good, I'll tell them tomorrow. Ja ne!"

He shunshined out of the house leaving behind the Senju couple.

"Well… I'm going to go set up my training regime for Naruto."

"I'll do the same for Satsuki."

They then left to go their respective offices to make a training regime for the two of them.

 **The next day**

Everyone is up at the training ground earlier than expected. This was good for Kakashi because he could set up a training regime for each of them.

"Let's start by giving each of you your workouts. Naruto you will run around then village three, do a hundred reps of dips, pull-ups, chin-ups, push-ups, inverted rows and tricep dips on forty pounds. For legs you will do ten squats with your weight seals I gave you up to a hundred pounds, same for the lunges and pistol squats. If you can do squats easily then bump up the weight until it's difficult for you to do them. Then do a hundred reps of crunches, sit-ups, knee raises and hanging leg raises."

"Hai."

"For you Toshiro. You will run around the village two times, then do twenty reps of straight bar dips, wide grip pull-ups, handstand push-ups, chin-ups, muscle-ups and tricep push-ups. This all on seventy five pounds of weight. But if it's too easy then go higher until there's some difficulty and you can still do all of them. Then you will do a hundred reps of squats, lunges and pistol squats with the standard amount of weight that you usually have on. Also do a hundred reps of sit-ups, hanging leg raises, sit-ups and dragonflies. This is all the same for Sensō, but he'll be doing ten more reps for the upper body and twenty reps more for legs and the weight will be bumped up to ten on upper body and twenty on legs."

"Hai."

"As for you Satsuki you will run around the village twice and do a hundred reps for push-ups, tricep dips and inverted rows. For dips, chin-ups and pull-ups, just do as many as you can do. Then do a hundred squats and lunges then do as many as you can do for the pistol squats. Last thing, is to do as many reps as possible of crunches, sit-ups and knee raises."

"Hai sensei."

"Now get going my cute little kiddies."

They all chose to start off with the cardio first. They ran together at first, but then they broke off when Naruto decided to sprint ahead. He somehow is still faster than them despite having forty pounds of weight holding him down. Toshiro still held a good lead over Satsuki since he's done it longer and is just stronger than her. They then went back to the training ground with Toshiro still leading over her and Toshiro used an earth jutsu to bring out a dip bar, pull-up bar and an earthen barbell that could with stand weight.

He bumped up his weight seals to seventy five pounds and he got to work on his calisthenics. He was able to finish his faster than Satsuki, but it was a whole new level of fatigue for his muscles. He then got started on the legs part with his weight seal back to thirty pounds and did his legs. He finished early again and did his abdominal workouts. He then finished along with Naruto and they started eat their breakfast. Toshiro had beans with tofu cooked in it and eggs while Naruto ate eggs, bacon, sausage, cheese and some bread. Satsuki finally finish her workouts with a little time left to spare as she wolfed down her breakfast curry.

"Well done you three at finished quicker than I thought you would. I might have to bump your workouts just little bit so that you can all finish roughly around the same time. I have some good news for both you and Naruto. Both of your senseis have agreed to train you they're Tsunade and Jiraiya Senju. Tsunade will be teaching you Satsuki while Jiraiya will be teaching you Naruto. Naruto, you will leave a little before eight so that you can show up there at eight. Then your session will end at eleven and Satsuki you will leave a little before nine, start your session at nine and then end at eleven thirty."

"What will I be doing for that amount of time Sensei?"

"You will personally be learning under me. I will teach you mostly taijutsu and ninjutsu as I don't know much about bukijutsu even though I am good at it. Medical ninjutsu I have no knowledge about it, but I can teach you a few genjutsus I've acquired and inspire you to create your own. Now Satsuki and Toshiro come with me. While Naruto you just get to work on learning fuinjutsu from this little book I picked out for; it's so you can get your feet wet and know a little bit about it. Don't get too lost in time. Tomorrow I'll teach you a little bit of ninjutsu that I expect you to practice every day."

"Hai sensei."

"Now come with me you two."

He threw the book to Naruto and got started on training his other two genin.

 **Alright guys! So sorry this took so long to get out I got distracted a lot lately and I thought up most of my story for this. So I hope you enjoyed this story as for whether or not I'll continue with it, I will continue with it. The amount of views on this story had won by a huge landslide over my other story. I'll be putting my other story on hiatus for now and continue it later when I am done with this. Take care guys and have a good day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto left the training ground an hour ago and Satsuki turned to leave as well. She also took a book on genjutsu that Kakashi had given her and took a note to practice the two jutsu she learned from her **sharingan** (copy wheel eye). Yes, she unlocked it the day her brother killed her clan; she has since trained it in and honed it to the adult stage through careful and gradual exertion. She left the training ground and waved goodbye to Toshiro and he waved back.

"Are you two dating?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"No".

"Good, love is a distraction when you're just starting to bud. It's much better if you started to date later in life when you've reached the zenith of your potential. Or not get involved with anyone at all is the best course of action as you don't really get attached to anyone and blinded by your emotions. If they end up turning rogue or dead."

"What about friends?"

"You can have friends just not love as it destroys and eats you up; it can either destroy you or others can destroy you", he said with a somber tone.

"Anyways! Let's get back to the task at hand. I first want you to train in all your katas for any weapon you know and then do your taijutsu katas."

Toshiro then proceeded to do all sort of katas and Kakashi couldn't help but be amazed at the technique and fluidity he had, but it lacked the amount of power that Sensō had. In fairness, Sensō has zero technique and relies only on his superior strength and speed in a fight. But it's more effective to be honest; that doesn't mean it still doesn't need work. Toshiro finally finished didn't look tired.

"Very good, you have great technique and fluidity in your movements. You only lack power for the amount of technique you possess which is about an elite jonin in technique. As for your power and speed, I rate it a low jonin, but I know Sensō has at least anbu level strength and speed. I think if you both merged as one, you would become much more powerful."

"I'm not merging with him, I need him and he needs me. We're a good team together; we both know what the other is thinking and we cooperate really well."

"But you can't rely on your madness to help you. Eventually one of you must take over and I'd prefer it if it be you over him because you have more potential over him. You can utilize the five elements, you have excellent chakra control, you're kind and helpful and you bring out the best in people."

"Hokage-sama ordered you to have me merge with him, right?"

"Yes he did. It disturbed the civilian council and they want you to be sane."

"I only merge if they stop mistreating Naruto."

"You know they won't do that."

"Then Sensō lives."

"Fine. Let's get back to training."

 **Elsewhere**

Naruto and Jiraiya are having an amazing time together. They both are doing seals and Naruto has already completed about two different seals which are moderate level to say the least. All the while they talked animatedly to each other about many different things. This involved food, friends, training and many more. With Tsunade things have become interesting, she invited her into Tsunade's home and took outside in a separate corner of the training ground and away from the two of them. She then gave her a look before finally speaking her.

"Before I teach you anything, let me make one thing clear to you. I will not judge too harshly, I'll treat you how I treat my daughter and I expect to be treat me the same as you would treat your mother. I will not harass you over the fact that you're Uchiha. The last thing I want to say, is that I will not tolerate you harassing my daughter, especially over Toshiro. Do you agree to all of these?"

"I do Tsunade-sama, but how did you-

"I don't know if you like him or not and I don't care anyway, but Maya would definitely care so do keep it to yourself if you do like him. I just said that so you don't abuse her crush on him against her because she's very self-conscious about people teasing her crush on him. And threatening to tell him will drive her crazy; so please don't do anything to her. Do you understand?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Now what do you know so far?"

"I mastered two of the chakra control exercises, the **mystic palm technique** , a moderate amount of knowledge on anatomy and physiology, basic first aid, CPR, the Heimlich maneuver and the basics treating severe burns."

"Where did you learn all this from?"

"Books I read and my mother when she was alive."

"I see… keep studying on those books if you don't understand anything I may teach you. What chakra control exercises have you mastered?"

"Wall climbing with only chakra and hands and kunai and shuriken balancing."

"That's not a bad repertoire of chakra control experience. Have you tried the different rock balancing, senbon and sand clumping?"

"I did, but I did terrible on them."

"It doesn't matter if you did terrible, as long as you keep trying eventually you will get it. I'll teach you the **chakra scalpels** now since you have mastered two chakra control exercises. Then once you have achieved enough chakra control, I'll teach you my chakra enhanced strength. And by my books too so you can catch up to my daughter because I want you two to spar."

"Why do you want us to spar?"

"Because in the end I want you both to hash out your differences and become friends. It will be good if both of our clans can finally get along with each other for just this once."

"Yes I suppose you're right."

"Let's get to training."

 **Several hours later**

The day had flown by for the three of them and they each learned or enhanced several things in their repertoire. Satsuki had learned several genjutsu and a medical ninjutsu technique. Naruto learned four fuinjutsus and is currently on his way to mastering them. He also learned a couple of new jutsu in his elements and one jutsu in lighting release. Since he already knew quite a hefty amount in earth and fire, he chose not to pursue those elements for now. He would build his affinities then focus the two that he knew the most about and saved lighting for last since it's his primary element's enemy. That means, that it'll be the hardest for him to learn out of all the elements. Toshiro then focused on refining his taijutsu and bukijutsu technique, learned some genjutsu and learned a couple of jutsu in his affinities and one in fire.

"Very good for your first day my cute little genin! Make sure to get plenty of rest as we will be doing this for six days a week (Sundays will be our rest), but I'm not sure what Jiraiya and Tsunade told you two."

"I will be trained five days a week and then Saturday I'm being apprenticed for a whole day", said Naruto.

"She wants me for a full day on Saturday too."

"Wow! I didn't expect us to get split up like this. Very well, we'll do missions weekly and instead use that time to develop teamwork, tactics and focus in other skills outside our chosen specialties. I was going to make teamwork day Saturday. But both of your senseis require you those days and I won't argue with them. Sound good team?"

"Hai!" the three said.

"Good. Meet back here bright and early for our warm ups together."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei", they chorused.

Team seven then broke up to do their own nightly routine. Sensō would do his routine, Naruto would practice his fuinjutsu and ninjutsu before tuckering out. While Satsuki would continue to utilize some of the more advanced chakra control exercises and attempt to master them.

 **Two months later**

Team seven had grown much stronger in these past two months. All of them had great speed, strength and his especially power in their chosen fields overall. Toshiro had excelled further in his taijutsu and bukijutsu and now had the technique of a fresh anbu. His power and speed had grown to be an elite jonin, but Sensō still has more strength and speed than him. This is because he keeps upping the reps and weight on himself every time Toshiro goes up in weight. Toshiro learned quite a few genjutsu and ninjutsu which bolstered both of them to about chunin. This didn't stop him from learning medical ninjutsu as he took the books from Satsuki once she memorized them and got to work on reading them.

Satsuki had become much more efficient in her genjutsu and medical ninjutsu. She was able to learn Tsunade's chakra enhanced strength and became highly proficient in medical ninjutsu. She was given her license in being able to perform it out in the field. As for genjutsu she learned a hefty repertoire from Kakashi as he knew more than he said he knew. Now all she had to do was practice them all in order to fully master them and become able to use them effectively. Her taijutsu had improved from spars with Toshiro and she knew some lightning jutsu as well as a few more fire jutsu. Kakashi had only told her that she would use them unless she had because her conserving chakra is important for all of them. Not only could she save a life, but also distract enemies with her genjutsu.

Naruto had become a fuinjutsu power house. He knew an abundance of fuinjutsu and had mastered all of them. This had become possible from the abundance of shadow clone that he would create every day to master them as well as his own two hands and feet. He also used this on his ninjutsu and was able to learn a huge amount of ninjutsu within a short of period of time. He still didn't learn some lightning jutsu, but he is well on his way to make it. He also further progressed into his taijutsu and now stuck to learning just bojutsu rather than take up the sword. He still practiced his katas, he just never bothered to make himself excel at it like Toshiro has.

On a side note, Kakashi had made them all learn how to get out of a genjutsu, basic medical knowledge, various tactics, strategy and he made them memorize all targets in the bingo book. This was so they could look out for any trouble whatsoever when they went out for a mission. He also taught them anbu sign language so they could communicate with each other more effectively. Speaking of missions; they arrived at the Hokage tower for another mission and they just waltzed in the office like they owned it. Hiruzen looked up at them surprised they didn't knock.

"What can I help you with Kakashi?"

"I'd like to request a C rank mission Hokage-sama."

"Really? Already? Are you sure they're even ready for this?"

"Yes they are Hokage-sama."

"I hope so. Tazuna! You may come and meet your team of ninja!"

A semi drunk old man came out with a pot belly, grey hair, glasses, a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless V-neck, an obi, grey pants, sandals and a towel on his shoulders.

"I'm the super master bridge builder Tazuna. You are to escort me back to my home village safely and- wait! What is this? I get a bunch of kids going along with me. One kid who looks like a midget, another a princess and the last one looks like some kind of psychotic bandit bodybuilder want to be."

"We're much stronger than we look. Naruto or the "midget" is our ninjutsu and fuinjutsu specialist, the "princess" is our medic and genjutsu specialist which will bring your drunk ass back to life. While I'm the frontline taijutsu and bukijutsu specialist with a strength and speed of an elite jonin. So don't doubt us or insult his like that again. Is that understood?" he finished sternly.

"H-hai."

"Like Tazuna said, you will be escorting him to wave so he could go back to his family safely."

"Alright team, we'll leave in thirty minutes so get ready. Meet back at the front gate within that time."

They left the office in a hurry to get their stuff. Toshiro was by far the quickest since all he needed his clothes. He learned a small hygiene jutsu which kept his teeth clean. It didn't clean the body unfortunately enough, but good for a quick cleaning of his mouth. He arrived first and stood next to Tazuna as he waited for his team.

"So what are you kid? The ring leader of those two, or second in command?" he asked hammered.

"I'm no leader, that's Kakashi's job. But I am second strongest out of the four of us and the strongest in one of my specialties. But I don't see myself as above any of my teammates, but as equals in power. Because both of them have specialties that surpass my own knowledge in their specialties."

"That's a good view to have kid. Maybe I was wrong on calling you that."

"Oh know you are right. I am crazy, I'm just not the crazy personality", he said with a sweet grin.

"O-o-okay", he said shuddering in slight fear of the kid before him.

Their conversation had stopped at that point as Kakashi had shown up, then Satsuki and then Naruto came bumbling down the path over to them all before the time limit was reached.

"Alright team, let's move out. Satsuki in the front, Toshiro to the right, Naruto to the left and I got the rear."

They then proceeded to move out at walking pace because well… Tazuna is a civilian.

"Yeah we get it! This trip is going to suck, now shut up narrator."

Are you talking to me Naruto?

"Yes I am. Now shut your mouth!"

"Dobe! What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall!?" asked Satsuki.

"It's not wise to mess things that are above you Naruto", said Kakashi sagely.

"Fine, sorry narrator."

"DOBE!"

"Alright! I'm done."

"Good."

With that, they continued onward.

Later on in the day Satsuki had noticed some chunin level chakra signatures up ahead. She used the anbu code and passed it to Toshiro, he then passed it on to Naruto and Kakashi. He just told the two boys to handle it on their own while Naruto told Satsuki about Kakashi's plan. Toshiro then told them the plan they would use against the two signatures. They then arrived at the location of the signatures which hid in a puddle that wasn't supposed to be there. The two jumped out and aimed for the nearest person which was Satsuki.

Toshiro dashed forward and cut their chain that bound the two together. Satsuki then put the two under a genjutsu that caught both of them. Naruto then sent a few **shadow clones** while Toshiro dealt with them with just his fists. The Naruto clones had gotten their opponent beaten; they put a chakra restraining seal on one twin, then another walked over and did it to the other. They then tied them up to a tree.

"Good job you three. All of you have contributed to taking them down. But I must point out that those gauntlets are poisoned and had you gone in recklessly Toshiro, you could have been dead."

"Hai sensei."

"Now you have some explaining to do Tazuna. Because these nin aren't after us, they're after you. Now tell us why or I'll strand you out here", he said with killing intent leaking out.

Tazuna then spilled the beans about how the land of waves is taken over thanks to Gatō and that everyone is practically a slave to him. He then mentioned the slavery, rape and drugs that were rampant all over wave. But if Tazuna built the bridge, then they would be free from him. He even added in a part about how his grandson will cry and that his daughter Tsunami will hate and scorn Konoha.

"Never try to bait me like that again. Now we shouldn't even be out here anyway because now this turned into a B rank mission and with the possibility of Zabuza coming is troubling. That would make it an A rank if he shows up. We must head back to the leaf and get you a more qualified team."

"But wave doesn't have the funds for an A rank! The most we could muster is a C rank mission at most. Please don't leave me out here to die!"

"We should help him Kakashi-sensei. Besides these two and Zabuza will be more than enough of an award if we can kill them and take his sword", said Satsuki.

"She's right. To make things better, we can kill Gatō and steal all of his money which would also suffice as an award and help fund their country and ours for a lifetime", said Naruto.

"I'd like to get my hands on his blade, also I hate people that rape others and enslave them", finished Toshiro.

"Then I leave the decision to both Satsuki and Naruto. If you can both kill Gozu and Meizu then we will continue with the mission as planned."

Naruto immediately pounced on the one nearest to them without mercy and pierced his heart with a kunai. He didn't even look affected by the loss of life that he caused. Satsuki however took a while but she eventually slit hi throat. She then threw up and Toshiro patted her back gently. She then cried into Toshiro's shirt as he did his best to comfort her. After a moment she had calmed down, got off the ground and they continued onward. They then reached a boat in which they had traveled across the water. They got off and the boat man zoomed off with his boat. They then walked a little bit and Satsuki and Kakashi noticed the one who wanted to approach them.

Toshiro had also sensed this due to his instincts as a hunter and as a prey that he got from Sensō. Naruto noticed everyone else being more alert and so he did the same. Kakashi sent Toshiro a hidden sign in Morse code that basically said: "you, Naruto and I will take him on and Satsuki will be support". Toshiro knew why this was happening, because he was better with a blade than Kakashi and his dominant affinity overpowered Zabuza's own affinity. He also knew that Kakashi would be the one to deal the death blow on him. Then Naruto would try to outnumber him with his clones and through sheer ninjutsu.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Kakashi.

A massive blade came swinging towards them; Toshiro jumped above the blade and caught it by the hilt. He then sliced the nin that came flying towards them with his own blade and he dispersed into water as well as the blade.

"You're pretty good kid to be able to slice away my **water clone** in one hit. I'm one of the seven ninja swordsman you know. I can train you to become one of the best swordsman there was. All you have to do is slaughter your teammates and help me kill Kakashi. What do you say kid?" asked a gruff voice from the surrounding area.

"One: Kisame is a much better swordsman then you are. Two: I won't train with ninja that allied themselves with a rapist and enslaver. Three: I want your blade to myself and the only way I can get it, is by killing you."

"What a shame… I guess you have to die with them!" he said as he closed in behind him.

Toshiro dodged to the right as the blade attempted to dissect him and he lashed out with a swing of his buzz axe that went right to his face. He dispersed too and out came the real Zabuza from his left. He knew it was the real Zabuza because he didn't smell like sea water. He revved up his buzz axe and he swung up to meet his strike. Metal met grinding metal as Zabuza's blade was being cut into by that weird contraption thing in the boys hands. Zabuza tried to disarm him, but he was getting pelted by **wind bullets** and various water jutsus. The boy then cut into his sword after ten minutes of dodging and trying to fight him and his sword was bisected.

Toshiro kicked him away, grabbed the piece of the sword in the air and threw it at person hiding from them. He knew it hit judging by how a loud thud sounded. He ran over and found a girl disguised as a hunter nin from Kiri with the piece of the sword in her gut. The sword had reverted back to its full size from eating away at the iron in her body. The hilt even came back which surprised him. He finished her off by silting her throat with the second executioner's blade. He then ran back to his fight with Zabuza who chased after him for killing his comrade. They met with their executioners blade meeting with each other.

They then dueled for a little bit with Zabuza getting the upper hand because of his rage and overall experience with the blade. Zabuza was about to finish him off when he felt a hand go through his back and over to his heart. He turned around to find that same boy looking deeply into his eyes.

"You win this battle kid. The blade is yours-

" **Wind release: Heart destroyer**."

A blast of wind came out of his chest and completely destroyed his heart. He died with a smile on his face that someone could actually oust him in combat and it's in the hands of a good owner. Toshiro beheaded him and sealed away his head in a storage seal that Naruto gave him.

"I think you're forgetting something Toshiro", said Kakashi.

"What do you- oh! I have a plan to use both swords in combat."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I want to duel wield these two."

"You are not duel wielding them and that is final", he said authoritatively.

"Fine. I'm still keeping one of them."

"That's fine with me. Just don't make another one or I'll take both of them away."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei."

He then sealed the original executioner's blade with Zabuza's head while he sealed his executioner's blade in his personal armory seal that he and Naruto created together. The seal is on his left hand and the ink is permanent so it didn't come off. He taught Toshiro how to renew it whenever it started to get out of date. They then pressed onward over to Tazuna's house and they all arrived their safely. Tazuna knocked on the door and out came a young woman who looked like Mikoto.

"Tou-san you're back! You finally got help I see."

"Yes Tsunami-chan. I got help from Kakashi the tall one with silver hair, Naruto the short blond, Satsuki the brunette and Toshiro is the white haired one with a weird axe thing on his back."

"Hello everyone! I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. Come inside please."

They entered the house which could easily fit the six of them in their due to how spacious it is. Team seven all sat down in the living room while Tazuna went off to his room and Tsunami got them water.

"So what do we do about Gatō sensei?" asked Naruto.

"We do nothing. It's not in our parameters to assassinate him."

"You're right, our parameters are to guide him home safely then defend him while he builds the bridge and wait to till it's completed. Gatō is a threat to the bridge because he will destroy it if it's completed. So we must do something about him."

"Right you are my cute little genin. So tonight we'll go over to Gatō's mansion which I know exactly where it is and we'll kill him together."

"Why are you even trying!?" asked a little kid's voice.

A little boy stood on the stairs. He has spiky dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin and wore a blue jumpsuit and a fisher's hat.

"None of you know what pain is like! Gatō will destroy you like he always does!" he said pessimistically.

"Inari! I'm sorry about him."

"No need to apologize Tsunami-san. Kakashi how about we change the plan?"

"Let's hear it?"

"How about we take him alive, bring him back here and have the kid deal the killing blow?"

"WHAT!?" shouted Naruto, Satsuki and Tsunami.

"I see the logic behind it. You want to make feel empowered in himself by having him take the life of the one that caused him pain. I'll allow this to happen, but it's his decision in the end."

"No! I refuse to allow my baby to spill blood!" shouted Tsunami.

"What's going on here?" asked Tazuna.

"They're asking Inari to kill Gatō!"

"Why not? It be good for the kid."

"TOU-SAN! Inari you better not accept this!"

"Inari listen… I know what it's like to go through pain. My father abused ever since I was two until I was five. He would rape me and torture me for his own pleasure. When I killed him it felt so good and I felt stronger from it. Now I just defeated a jonin mostly on my own, all because I made that first step in my life to kill him. What do you say?" he said in a kind sympathetic tone.

Inari was instantly swayed by his words and it didn't take long for him to come to his decision.

"I'll gladly kill Gatō", he said with conviction.

"Good choice. I'll give you one of my weapons when we bring him back. But for now, come pick your weapon."

Inari walked over and Toshiro laid out all of the weapons he had on him at the moment. That contraption thing was too weird for him. The big blade looked too heavy so he settled for the small blade instead

"This right here", he said waving it around in his face.

"Is wakizashi. It's good for slitting throats or craving up an animal. It's serrated, that means it's easier to cut through flesh or even bread; if you even want to use it for that. I'll give it to you when we bring him back because I don't trust your mother. Sorry."

"You shouldn't trust me because I will take it away if you give it to him."

"I'm glad I didn't then. When should we leave Kakashi-sensei?"

"Let's leave now. Then we'll inform you all the plan on the way."

So they set forth to end the tyrant that is Gatō.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi informed them on the way there that they would be in charge of the plan. They sat down just outside of the giant mansion and Naruto had sent out a clone transformed into a bird. He got information that two minor no named chunin are guarding Gatō. A chunin is the head of the sixty something bandits which are all civilian level and three samurai want to bees are defending the front.

The plan was that it would be a full assault with Sensō taking on the samurai, a Toshiro clone and Naruto assassinating the two chunin guarding Gatō. The real Toshiro will be with Satsuki on taking down the bandits and the head of them.

Sensō went first and he fought with the three samurai, the Naruto and the clone breached the room Gatō is and Toshiro insantly assassinated one while Naruto used a fast wind jutsu and pierced his neck with it. Naruto then tied up Gatō and gagged him, then made a clone which got him out of the building. Toshiro and Satsuki breached the wall through the roof through a large window. They opened up a scroll which sent a hefty amount of kunai at the thirty bandits there. They all died and they moved on to the next rooms and found Sensō and the Toshiro clone finished off the last of the bandits. How they did it that fast is beyond them.

The clone dispersed himself while Sensō went off to free the slaves that he saw chained up on his way forward. He freed them all and they all kissed his mask while he yelled: "YOU'RE WELCOME". He then dispersed once they all were set free and team seven was already on their way back with Toshiro carrying Gatō. They arrived at the house and Naruto went to go get him while also attempting to talk him out of it and failing miserably. He came outside and immediately felt angry over the death of Kaiza and he marched forward until he stood in front of Gatō.

"Do you want him to have his last words?" asked Toshiro.

"No."

"Good. He doesn't deserve any."

Toshiro got out his wakizashi and gave it to him. He held it firmly and looked into Gatō's eyes as he looked into his. He started to tear up at the thought of killing another man.

"Kill him Inari. He deserves it, for all the people he slaughtered, raped, sold and tortured. Do it for them. End their misery by freeing them from this monster."

Inari slid the wakizashi by his throat and slit his throat. He gurgled on the blood going into his lungs then fell silent. His eyes wide and scared and his body unmoving. He died unable to tell him how sorry he was and how evil he really was.

"Good… good", said Toshiro as he ruffled his hat which ruffled his hair.

"I'll eat the heart for you", he said.

"You eat hearts!?" he asked disturbed.

"It's a tradition I made to eat the heart of the person that caused you pain. After you kill them of course."

"You're sick Toshi-chan!" said Naruto.

"I have to agree with Naruto!" said Satsuki.

"I get it", said both Inari and Kakashi.

"How could you both get it!?" the two preteens asked.

"You kill that person and eat the evil in their hearts by literally devouring their hearts", said Kakashi.

"Then when you poop out their heart, it's pure again", said Inari.

"You also take hold of their evil inside of you and vow to use that evil to make positive decisions for yourself and others", finished Toshiro.

"I get it now", said Satsuki with a smile on her face.

"I still think it's sick!" said Naruto.

"That's okay. I still think of you as my best friend."

"I was thinking the same thing dattebayo!" he said with a smile.

"I want to eat the heart Nii-chan", said Inari.

"Nii-chan?" asked Toshiro.

"That's you Nii-chan!" he said with a smile.

"That's fine with me otouto. But I can't let you eat it raw like I usually do because I can eat raw meat easily for some reason."

"Fine we can cook it. I'd rather we do it out here because my mother would kill me if she found out I went cannibal."

"This isn't for life. It's only a one-time thing. Two if someone causes you great pain again."

"Hai nii-chan!"

Toshiro then grabbed Gatō's fat swollen heart and everyone (even Naruto) walked a distance away from Tsunami so she wouldn't kill them. A mother's wrath is a very scary thing to encounter. They got a fire going, got a small grill board out and grilled the heart to rare. Inari then ate the heart quickly on a stick.

"It tastes like beef", he said.

"It does right? Anyway, take this evil that you have eaten and use it for a good cause. Keep the wakizashi; it suites you well."

He then gave him the sheath and something to put it on his pants.

"Thank you nii-chan. I'll use it for a good cause."

"Good."

"Could you please return home now Inari-san. We need to discuss the mission", said Kakashi.

"Hai Kakashi-san."

He left them and they all sat around the fire together.

"Well done team. Your plan was spot on and efficient. Although you did forget something."

"What's- the money!" said Naruto.

"Another thing."

"The chunin", said Toshiro and Satsuki.

"Yes. He turned and ran when he saw his army being decimated. To be easy on you, he was probably more like a jonin seeing how he evaded even me for a little bit. I decided not to pursue as it was your mission. He won't get very far on his own; he hardly had any belongings. Not even his ninja equipment was on him when he ran."

"But other than those two things you all did excellent."

"Should we-

"I made a **shadow clone** and he's got all of the money on him. That's another thing I want to debate. Who do we give the money too? Konoha or Wave?"

"Wave. We have enough money as it is from Zabuza and the demon brothers. I bet that executioner's blade is worth a hefty price as well if he sell it. Let's let them have it", said Satsuki.

"Konoha. We can use it to strengthen our village even more and allow for us to be prosperous for years", said Naruto.

"Wave. They can form a hidden village and he would have a new ally we can call upon if Iwa or Kumo attack us. It would also inspire other countries to make alliances or not go against us in anyway", said Toshiro.

"I was thinking most of it for Wave and a little bit for us. I had plans of giving Zabuza and the demon brothers to them and give them the executioner's blade. I didn't think about of them rising as a hidden village from the money. It's good thinking, but too idealistic of you to think."

"Anything is possible Kakashi-sensei. They could hire us to protect them and teach them about the shinobi arts. We can also get Suna involved and have them help us out."

"You're thinking too idealistically Toshiro. Suna won't make a risk like this on helping out a minor hidden village that won't make it into power based on civilians alone."

"We can-

"Stop arguing with me Toshiro", he said seriously.

"You must not think so optimistically. You must think more seriously about matters such as this. Not everything will go how you'll like to go based on your experience. People are truly evil and they would want to crush that hidden village if they were to find out about it."

"Hai Kakash-sensei."

"Now we will give all the money to Wave and let their economy grow. We would also form a trading alliance with them so we can get in some fresh new products and allow for us and them to be happy. Sound good?" he asked with an eye smile.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei", they all chorused.

They all left. Toshiro went off in the woods to prepare for Sensō's hunting. They rest of team seven went back to a furious Tsunami. Inari had told his mother that he ate a human heart while Tazuna got the meaning of it himself, Tsunami was too blinded by emotions too really process them. Team seven then managed to calm her down enough to give up on hunting him down. Although she would give him a piece of her mind when he came back.

 **Somewhere else**

The chunin that got away has been running for some time. He just had to get away from those monster kids and Kakashi Hatake. Or else he'd be doomed by them. He continued to run for some time until he came across some red heads. They looked to be civilians judging by their chakra signatures. He pounced on a teenage red head and put her hands around her head.

"Give me all you valuables and I won't-

"You will not do anything", said a commanding voice.

He turned around to find a five foot nine red head male with green oval shaped eyes, a roman nose, a round face, pale skin and straight hair.

"Fu-

SNAP

His head had been snapped by the red headed male. The man brought back the girls to the main camp which is not too far away from Wave. They could arrive there tomorrow.

 **The next day**

Toshiro awoke covered in various animal bodies and covered in blood. He remembered there is a river nearby and he decided to bathe in it. He finished bathing in it, put on his new set of clothes, strapped his buzz axe and the executioner's blade on and set out to- then he heard something. He heard chatting going on. He knew that he was a far cry from the village so he decided to stealthily sneak over to the chatter. He then found a large group of people about three hundred strong walk forward. Most of them are red heads which he found intriguing. He shunshined over in front of them using an earth base. The red head were startled when they saw earth appearing out of nowhere. They were especially afraid when a young boy with the executioner's blade resting on his right shoulder.

"State your business and are you working for Gatō?" he asked seriously.

An old man stepped forward. He is short, has grey oval shaped eyes, long white hair, a wrinkled face, pale skin, a turn up nose. He seemed to radiate a jovial energy and has a smile on his face.

"My dear boy. We do not work for Gatō, we came here to help Wave and hopefully form our hidden village with them", said the old man in a jovial tone.

"A hidden village? Do you even have the funds for that?"

"Not yet. We made up about seventy five percent of the funds needed."

"I see. What would you-

He stopped abruptly when he just put the pieces together.

"Wait. Are you guys Uzumaki?"

They all immediately froze in fear, but the old man wasn't in fear the slightest.

"Yes we are."

A smile crept on to Toshiro's face.

"Good. Because I know someone who is dying to meet his family."

"You have a member of our clan!?" asked another man.

"Yes. His name is Naruto. We both hail from Konohagakure."

Cheers erupted from the crowd and the old man and the other man had to settle them all down.

"So will you help us instate our village?" asked a voice.

"I will help you, Naruto will most likely help you, but I don't know if my sensei will. I mean we just took all of Gatō's money and now I think Wave has it. I sent an **earth clone** out to go get him so they should all be here- now."

Just then Kakashi and the rest of team seven appeared next to Toshiro. They looked ready to battle.

"Take it easy guys. They only wanted to save Wave from Gatō and then form their new hidden village here. They're Uzumaki by the way", said Toshiro.

"I have family?" said Naruto tearfully.

Three Uzumaki came charging at Naruto and he went towards them. They embraced in a big hug while Naruto sobbed at finally having a family or at least his clan. Satsuki smiled at the touching scene, Toshiro let loose a lone tear at his best friend finding his family while Kakashi let loose a true smile at the scene. He would berate Naruto later because shinobi must be in control of their emotions no matter what. Toshiro and Satsuki got it down, but Naruto needed more work from him. He calmed down and backed away from the three Uzumaki that came to hug him.

"Now how much funds do you have for this village you plan to create?" Kakashi asked.

"We have about seventy five percent of the required funds needed for our hidden village."

"I see. Did you tell them that we gave Wave most of Gatō's funds, Zabuza and the demon brothers' heads and the executioner's blade?"

"I didn't tell them all that yet."

"Wait. Doesn't he have it?" asked the old man while pointing to Toshiro.

"This is a copy that I made of the sword. I planned to duel wield both of them, but that plan went awry."

"Hahaha! You still have a lot to learn before you wield both of those my dear boy. So may we pass jonin-san?"

"I want to learn more. What would you name your village, who would lead your village, who would be on the council, how would you defend yourself from an invasion and who do you plan on aligning yourself with?"

"It's going to be Namigakure. My oldest son Sanji will be the leader, I will be on the council along with our half Nara clansman and one of the Senju that is now a part of our village like family. We plan on booby trapping the ground that would sense bad intentions for our village. The seals would create a bubble around the village and the ground would impale anyone standing on those seals. We plan on aligning ourselves with Konoha and Suna. Possibly Takigakure as well."

"I see. How many S ranked nin do you have?"

"We have four. Myself, Sanji, Ichigo and Kagame."

"Is this everyone? Because all I see is you as the S ranked nin."

"We have separated into eight groups. This is the largest while the others are about a hundred to two hundred strong", said a tall man with red straight hair and green eyes.

"Who might you be?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Kagame."

"I see. You certainly have more S ranked nin than most major villages. I'll let you over to the village because Tazuna and some of the other villagers actually want to start a village too. Maybe you can all hash out some decisions together."

"Then let's get going then! I'll rally up the daimyo and Tazuna over to the center of the village", said Toshiro who looked eager.

He then sped off with Kakashi yelling that they're at the bridge. The group then proceeded to march forward to town. Toshiro arrived at the bridge and found a bunch of Naruto clones, Tazuna and what looked like the daimyo who dressed in formal attire.

"Ah! Toshiro, there you are. You worried all of us by not coming home to sleep last night. Where were you?"

"I hunt and eat at night. Listen, we ran into about three hundred people and they would like to form a hidden village with you guys. A majority of them are of Naruto's clan."

"Really!? Let's go see them then!"

"Alright let me pick you both up and take you there."

He then made a **mud clone** and the mud clone carried Tazuna while he carried the daimyo. He then sprinted over to the center of the village and just in time as Kakashi and the Uzumakis had arrived.

"Wow! There's a lot of people that want to be with us!" said the daimyo.

"You must be the daimyo. My name is Sosuke Uzumaki and I am the current leader of this group. We have many more people out there. He had just decided to scatter out wards as it would be the best way to find a place to stay", said the old man.

"I'm Tazuna and that's our daimyo Souchiro. You must been through some hard times."

"Yes we have…

He then went on about the slaughter of his village, the scattering, the poverty, not being able to take warm showers again and not eating right for a long time coming. He also talked about his plans on integrating us all together and peacefully. That he wouldn't force anyone to be a shinobi and that they could do all the shinobi work if need be.

"We actually have about a hundred people that want to be shinobi. That's a fifth of our total population. We accept your offer to make us a hidden village", said the daimyo.

"I also accept", said Tazuna.

"Excellent", said Sosuke with a smile.

The Uzumaki cheered as they have finally found a place to call home. People were sending messages through fuinjutsu they created and telling the other groups to come to Wave as it is their new home.

"So where will you all stay? Because I can't build houses that fast", said Tazuna.

"No need Tazuna-san. We built our homes already and stored them in seals."

"Is that possible?"

"Anything is possible ne, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Toshiro in a cheeky way.

"Aaaaahhhh you're right Toshiro."

"Right about what?" asked Sosuke.

"Last night we had a debate about what to do with the money. I said we give it all to Wave and support them in building a hidden village, but sensei said that I was too "idealistic" in thinking."

"Hahaha! You should never doubt a child's intuition. Especially one as bright as Toshiro's."

"I learned my mistakes", he said.

"I'm going to send a dog over to the Hokage and tell him about the recent developments. For now we'll wait here for further orders. Tazuna how much longer until the bridge is completed?"

"It could be a week… maybe another week for finishing touches."

"We'll help build the bridge Tazuna-san", said Kagame."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, I'll get several shinobi on it immediately."

"Then our progress will climb dramatically with the extra hands. We could be done in a few days if they can make as many of those copies of themselves as Naruto here can", he said optimistically.

"We certainly can."

"Excellent!"

"I'll be going now. Feel free to mingle with the Uzumaki or train my cute little genin."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go train", said Toshiro.

"I'm going to train too", said Satsuki.

"But this is my family! It's only right that my family meets my other family!"

"I think of you as family as well. I will make time in my agenda to come see them sometime", said Toshiro

"So do I, I promise to visit your family soon."

Kakashi let loose a smile as he watched the three basically call each other family. The three had grown on him and made themselves as a third family to him. Only in this case, he's the father unlike Minato and his tou-san. They reminded him so much of his old team. Toshiro being like him, Naruto being like Obito and Satsuki being like Rin. Except there wasn't a huge love angle between the three of them, he did sense that Satsuki is confused about her feelings for Toshiro. He shunshined away with Sosuke noticing the look of recollection, sadness and happiness in his eyes.

"I'm taking my leave too", said Toshiro.

He disappeared in a water shunshin which made most Uzumaki wonder just what his affinity is. Satsuki said goodbye to Naruto and shunshined in a lightning shunshin. Naruto then stood there and rubbed his head sheepishly and chuckled shyly which the Uzumaki couldn't help but awe at his cuteness.

Toshiro arrived back area he woke up in. He used a few water jutsu to clean up the area and bury away the bodies with an earth jutsu. He then took out his sword and did some swings with it. He used both hands, then single hands until he finally decided to form some forms for the weapon. He used a single hand form for a little. It was difficult, but he eventually got used to the form and his strokes became more efficient and not so wild.

"You can't use that sword that way", said a voice.

A young girl appeared and she had long straight red hair and she looked very similar to Sosuke with the eyes, eye shape and nose, but she had slightly bigger ears, a heart shaped face and even more fair skin.

"You're supposed use that blade as a two handed weapon. It's not meant for single handed use; that's why the hilt is bigger so you can put two hands on it", she said as if she knew everything.

"I suppose you're right. My swings are still slow; I'm too used to single handed weapons to really be able to utilize a two handed weapon efficiently."

"Just try using two hands. It will help a lot."

He then put his other hand on the hilt and he swung it a few times. He immediately noticed that his swings are much faster and it felt easier to wield than a single handed use.

"You already got much better", she said with a giggle and a smile.

"Thank you", he said with gratitude.

"You're welcome. I'm Shiro Uzumaki. What's yours?"

"Just Toshiro."

"You're not going to tell me your surname!?" she asked peeved.

"I don't know my surname. My parents never told me and they died before they could tell me."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be they were horrible people. My dad tortured and raped me while my mom did nothing about it when she was alive."

"Oh…" she said sadly.

"Did you break free from it eventually?"

"Yes, I killed my father and my mother was already dead when I found her."

"I see. How did you get to Konoha and how did you survive?"

"I trained hard, hunted excessively, ate a good diet and had good weapons with me."

"Did you make that thing on your back?"

"You mean this?" he said as he took out his buzz axe.

"Yeah."

"My father had used it on me a lot, but it was and still is a very good weapon. It can cut through swords without even using chakra for it."

"Really? I want to see."

"Hold on a second."

He took out his armory seal and looked around for anything that he could break. Naruto designed the seal so you get a spatial view of all the weapons that you have in there. Shiro was about to give up when he suddenly pulled out a sword bo staff thing.

"This is made out of much stronger metal than typical swords", he said.

He then revved up his buzz axe which startled her and he cut it down the middle of the staff. It was a fairly quick cut, but it would have been faster had it been a normal sword and in a combat situation.

"That's amazing!"

"It sure is."

"Could you by-

"There you are Shiro-chan my love!" said another voice.

A boy about their age walked out of the tree line. He has spiky red hair, brown almond eyes, a round face, a slightly tan complexion, snub nose, medium sized ears and a scar on his right cheek of a huge cut.

"This where you are my love? Why are you talking with some Konoha boy?"

"Because he looks cool dattesan! You're just ugly Rin compared to Toshiro!"

"So you're saying you like him?" Rin asked crest fallen.

"I like him more than you dattesan!" she said with a blush as she just realized what he meant by liking him.

"Then I will fight for your love my hime! Prepare to fight as you're unworthy of her love!"

"Fine, but if I win you go away and leave her alone for the rest of the day."

"Fine my rival of love, but I will win. As I have the POWER OF LOVE ON MY SIDE!" he shouted manically (this made Sensō get hyped).

Toshiro only gave him a horrified look on what he and a certain green clad man and son would do if they saw each other. They both got their hands on their swords and waited for Shiro to call the match. She called it and they both bum rushed each other. Their blades clashed; Toshiro noticed that his blade wasn't even touching his blade. He then saw an energy coating the huge serrated sword. He had good strength too for some of his age. He eased the pressure he put on the blade, backed up and sliced his hand and made him drop the blade. He then quickly raised up to his neck and touched it.

"I win. Now go away."

"You may have beat me this time, but the power of-

He froze at he saw in front of him. Shiro grabbed Toshiro's head turned him around and kissed him. Toshiro looked surprised while Rin looked horrified at the events that happened right in front of him.

"I like him! Now leave me alone already!" she said blushing and turning away from them.

He ran away crying silently but everyone there knew he was crying as he ran away from them. She then turned back around still with a blush present on her face.

"Sorry I had to kiss you", she said apologetically.

"It's fine. I've never been kissed before; it felt pleasant", he said truthfully.

"Hehehehehehe you're so cute!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh and I didn't kiss you because I like you- well I do like you, but not in that way. I wish Rin would just take the hint that I do not like him."

"I wonder if he and Naruto are related."

"What makes you say that?"

"They're both thick skulled, constantly ask out their crush even when they say no and go on and on about their dreams."

"Naruto… I know who he is. He's the blond in "kill me" orange right?"

"That's him."

"He looks like he has s truly good heart, but I sense something evil and big inside of him."

"What do you mean?"

"I sensed another chakra signature inside of him and it's foul and demonic with fox-

"Oh! That makes a lot of sense."

"What does?"

"It's not my place to say. Only he can tell you what's inside of him."

"Ok-

"SHIRO! IS THAT YOU STANDING OVER THERE WITH THAT BOY!?" asked a woman with long red hair, blue round eyes, a round face, roman nose, pale complexion and medium sized ears.

"HAI KAA-CHAN! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"See you tomorrow Toshiro."

She pecked him on the cheek and she ran off to her mother who is raving at her daughter courting such a handsome boy. She was blushing from kissing him, but she made sure he didn't see it on her face in the slightest. He felt someone behind him and turned around to find Kakashi standing there very cheesy.

"Soooo… is my student going to be dating anytime soon? And then making sweet love to her?" he asked in a perverted tone.

"No. We are friends by the by."

"Good. Because I will force to break up with her. You want to know why?"

"Because I should wait until I'm older and not budding, long distance relationships never work and either one of us will have to leave our village which we cannot have for either of us."

"Very good my prized student. It's also the fact that she's an Uzumaki, and they're a wild group of people with so much energy both physical and sexual that it's just unbelievable. You would have to fuck her at least several times a day just to wear her down."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I knew someone that dated an Uzumaki. And… I kind of dated one once during a long term mission I had. I think I got her pregnant to be honest."

"If I ever find your kid, I'm going to laugh, bring him and his mother back to Konoha and watch you're reunion with them."

"Then I'm never telling you where I found them, the mission and the date of the mission", he said in an "I got you beat" tone.

"Oh I'll find them sensei. Trust me on that."

Kakashi shuddered at that certain redhead woman beating him into a pulp and forcing him to marry her.

"I didn't come here to discuss that. I came here to inform you that we will be staying here for a little bit, we'll be defending the new village until more support from Konoha arrives. This will take from a week to three weeks at most. So get comfortable and remember to resist her. They may be beautiful people, but you do not want to mess with them in the slightest. They could go from loving you to eating you alive. Understood my cute little protégé?"

"Hai sensei. I'll resist her charms as best I can, but I know I'll be able to resist her in the end anyway."

He smiled underneath his mask. He had a way of making himself just seem so perfect and able to do anything asked of him. He shunshined away to go tell his other two students. Toshiro just went back to training as if nothing had happened.

 **Alright guys! So thank you all for all of your follows, favorites and just looking at this story. It keeps me going to make content for you guys whenever I see support for this story. It's already surpassed the amount of followers for the first few weeks of release. My favorites are a little low, but that's okay. Some great fanfictions don't have an equal amount of favorites and follows and that's okay too. Take care guys and have a good day/night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next day**

Team seven had decided to keep training while also watching out for threats to Wave. They were training in the field together when suddenly Kagame and his team rolled up to their spot. They look as fierce and cold as their sensei except for one girl who stared at Naruto. She looks a lot like Kagame in the face, but has heterochromia with one eye green and the other blue and she has straight hair. Satsuki sensed something demonic about the girl that reminded her of Naruto in a way. She figured she is a jinchūriki like Naruto is. She figured it out and confronted Naruto about it. He told her not to say anything and he demanded that he not tell Toshiro a thing. He couldn't stand it if his best friend and brother figure in his eyes rejected him and he just had to prepare himself for the rejection.

"Hey Kakashi. Do you mind if one of my students spars with you at all?" Kagame asked him professionally.

"It depends. Are you guys the best? Because my team is possibly the best out of the three rookie genin teams. One of them is jonin ranked already while two of them are not a far cry away."

"This team is the best out of all genin teams. These three helped me in taking down a tailed beast."

"Is that tailed beast currently inside the girl with the heterochromia in her eyes?" asked Satsuki.

"So what if it is!? I'll beat your ass if you make fun of me dattesane!" said the heterochromia girl

"I don't judge, besides Naruto here is one too."

"Hey! I wanted to-

"What was that? I spaced out after the part he said: "these three helped me in taking down a tailed beast"", said Toshiro which made everyone face fault.

"How could you space out like that dattesayo!? You could have been mincemeat for a shinobi if you didn't pay attention in battle!" said the normally stoic Kagame, but know full of emotion.

"Reasons", he said simply.

"Don't tell me that this imbecile is the one that's jonin ranked!"

"He is", Kakashi said simply.

"If he beats my best student he gets to pick any weapon I have. If he loses, I'm putting him through boot camp for a whole week."

"How about you get to have him for the rest of the time we stay here and my student Satsuki has to hang out with your students at least once daily."

"Don't include me in this game sensei!" she yelled.

"I will include you and don't talk to me that way genin. I'm still your sensei and you need more friends outside of this team."

"Hai."

"Now when should we start?"

"Right now. Satoshi. Make sure you defeat him and give it your all."

"Hai sensei", said a brown and red straight haired boy with pale skin, a greek nose, brown oval shaped eyes, large ears, a round face and well defined muscles for a twelve year old."

"Kick his ass Toshi-chan/ you better win baka!" said Naruto and Satsuki.

"Hai hai."

"Sparrers please step up" said Kagame.

Both Satoshi and Toshiro stepped up while everyone stepped back to give them room.

"There will be no killing or crippling blows. You may use area effect jutsu because we'll be watching from outside of a barrier seal that I already set up- don't ask how I did that please. Anything else goes; any questions?" asked Kagame.

Both of them shook their heads.

"Hajime!"

Toshiro zoomed past Kagame and took out his executioner's blade. Satoshi took out his own little fencing sword and it had immediately snapped from the fact that it had lightning chakra coursing through it. He then took out a kunai but those got cut through too. He then decided to try and fight him with only his hands which ended up failing miserably. He tried desperately to get that sword out of his hands, but he just couldn't disarm him or else he'd get cut badly. He then used **water style: gunshot** in order to get his hand so wet that the sword would slip out of his hands. It failed again as he just used some wind jutsu to blow away the water with his sword.

He then put his sword away and bum rushed over to Satoshi. They then proceeded in a one sided taijutsu duel with Toshiro coming out on top. That immediately turned around when Satoshi used **chakra scalpels** to try and sever the muscles in his hands. Toshiro just had good reflexes as he dodged out of the way of the fast paced cuts that was coming his way. He then kicked him in the face harshly which made Satoshi fly away. Toshiro quickly ran some hand signs.

' **Earth style: earthen impalement** ' he thought to himself.

Several giant spikes came out of the ground threatening to impale him. Satoshi shunshined away and used a genjutsu on Toshiro, but it got casted aside like nothing for him. He didn't expect a punch filled with earth chakra to hit him and send him a good ways away. Toshiro ran some more hand signs.

" **Earth style: Great Men of Earth** "

Six men made out of earth rose out of the ground around Satoshi. They are blocky looking creatures made out of stone. They rushed at Satoshi with speed equal to Toshiro's own speed. Although the difference is, they hit much harder than Toshiro as Satoshi found out. He didn't take much of the onslaught from them as he ran some hand signs.

" **Water style: Exploding Water Shockwave**."

A lot of water came spewing out of his mouth, but the men of earth countered by forming a large hole in the ground to put the water in. It all filled into the hole and they sealed it up with a few of them dropping from using all of their chakra they were given. Three still stood strong and Satoshi huffed in exhaustion as his small reserves are becoming low. He then got pulled to the ground up to his neck and he found Toshiro holding that sword to his head.

"Our winner is… what's your name?" asked Kagame.

"Toshiro."

"Toshiro. Toshiro is our winner. Let me lay down all of my weapons that I have collected over the years."

He laid down a seal and about a hundred different weapons appeared on the ground. They ranged from huge swords to little hunting knifes, from bow and arrows to sickles. He looked real hard and found a thick hunting knife that's clearly used for cutting open animals. It is nice and serrated with a six inch long black blade, a black handle that you can use as brass knuckles. The blade can go in and out of the handle at a lightning fast pace.

"Is that the one that you want?" asked Kagame.

"Yeah, I need a new knife to cut open animals and to take their meat."

"Are you a hunter for your village?"

"I do it for food."

"Why not buy it at a supermarket?" he asked curiously.

"Supermarkets are closed at night."

"Why don't you do it at during the day?" he asked with suspicion now.

"Because I eat meat at night."

"Why?" he asked with paranoia and thoughts that he eats people.

"He's not a cannibal nii-sensei!" said the heterochromia girl.

"It sure is suspicious Miki-chan."

"I don't question your love for scars! So why should you question him on his eating meat at night!"

"Don't turn this-

"I'll turn it around wherever I see fit dattesane! Now leave him alone, you're embarrassing me in front of my future husband!"

"WHAT!? YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH TOSHIRO!?" said everyone but Toshiro.

"NO! He's ugly! My future husband is Naruto-kun!"

"ME!? WHY ME DATTEBAYO!?"

"Because you bear the same curse as me, you're handsome, sexy, strong and I can see myself settling down with you and making babies with you", she said sweetly and gave him a loving look.

"I don't like you. I'm sorry, there's another girl on my mind right now."

"You mean miss big tits/future hooker over there!?" she said menacingly.

"What did you call me you whack job!?"

"I called you hooker because of your fake tits!"

"This tits aren't even fake you crazy bitch! I don't even like Naruto anyway; he's like my second family for fuck sake!"

"I'm not crazy! I'm in love! How do I know that's not just a lie so you can steal him from me without me expecting it!?"

"Because I'm into someone else!" she said immediately regretting those words.

"Who is it!?" she asked ferociously.

"I'm not saying."

"Who is it!?"

"I seriously can't say", she said pleadingly and stealing a glance to Toshiro who stared into nothing which Miki caught.

"HA! You're into Tosh-UMMM!"

Satsuki put her hand over her mouth and the senseis immediately tried to break it up between. Satsuki started to shed tears at the thought of Toshiro finally knowing about her crush on him. Kakashi yanked her off and immediately began to comfort the girl. He kind of knew what it's like to have someone snitch about someone's crush to the person being crushed on. He would allow her to cry and not reprimand her about this since she is still human, and it was just plain wrong for what Miki just did. He even glared at her a little bit for making his student cry.

"What's going on? Why is Satsuki crying?" asked Toshiro very confused.

Everyone had immediately face faulted again at Toshiro's antics and Kagame and his team were thinking 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS KID!?'.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" asked a now livid Kagame.

"That's my line!" said Naruto.

"GET OUT OF YOUR OWN HEAD AND PAY ATTENTION! BECAUSE MIKI JUST CONFESSED TO NARUTO ABOUT HIM BEING HER FUTURE HUSBAND AND THEN MIKI WAS JUST ABOUT TO-

"KAGAME! Don't. She just dodged a kunai just now. Don't ruin it", he said sternly that surprised even his students.

"Now I really need to know what's going on."

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION INSTEAD OF BEING INSIDE OF YOUR OWN HEAD HALF THE TIME!"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm insane enough to have another personality that takes it very hard when he hears the word crazy- I HATE ME!" said Toshiro then shouted Sensō.

He took out his buzz axe and whacked himself in the head with it. Thankfully it's the blunt side of it so it didn't hurt all that bad, but it did have some force in it. He then put his mask on quickly.

"NOW STOP WITH THE CRAZY MEAT TAGS! OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALL AND MAKE YOU MY MEAT TRICYCLES!" shouted Sensō.

Team Kagame looked alarmed by the quick personality switch he just made. Sensō took his mask off and put it back on his belt and then Toshiro came back.

"Sorry about that. He doesn't like those words and he was up when he heard I was going to spar."

"What the fuck kid?" asked Kagame alarmed.

"I got it ever since I was five and it was from a wide range of abuse that my father would inflict on me and my mother's inaction to it."

"Okay. That makes me not want to lock you up in a psych ward as much anymore or put a seal on your head that merges both of your personalities."

"I wouldn't let you do either of those to me anyway."

"I could do whatever I-

"You won't do anything as long as I'm in the way of it", said Kakashi threateningly and with killing intent in it.

"Huh… I can still do whatever I want Kakashi. Not even you could stop me if I wanted to seal away his other personality. But for now I won't, but if I see him come here again, I expect him to be fully merged with his personality. Or I will do it myself; I can-will promise you that", he said with seriousness in it.

"Come guys. We're leaving now", said Kakashi.

"It's just the truth Kakashi. He needs to be contained; he will be a danger to us all one day."

"He won't be a danger. Both of them have good honest hearts. Sensō is a difficult one to deal with, but he has a heart of gold just like Toshiro. He saved Naruto from being attacked by the villagers and then trained with him for five years to mold him into the person he is today."

"He's kind now, but how much longer would he be kind until he breaks and ends up losing all of that kindness in him? Or worse, he kills everyone that's precious to him making him unable to lose anything."

"His sole mission is to defend me and every one of my friends. He wouldn't hurt a friend unless it's a spar."

"We'll see."

Kakashi then walked off as he had enough of this conversation, but Kagame did have some truth to this words. 'What if Toshiro really went insane and finally ended up killing one his own because of it?' Kakashi pondered that thought as he walked to another desolate training ground. 'I'll have to really convince him that he just doesn't need him anymore. He's stronger than when he was five and Sensō can't be there for him forever. He has to make good teamwork with his teammates, while he is doing that and making good teamwork, it's nothing compared to he and Sensō's teamwork. I'll really try to talk to him about it and talk him into merging with him sooner.' He then found one and got back to training his team.

 **A week later**

The process of building up the village has gone very well so far. All of the other groups have come to rejoin with the main group. A huge wall has been formed around the entirety of the village which grew to a humongous size. There's still plenty of land left for more people that want to join the new Namigakure. Meanwhile Toshiro is out investigating someone that's been brutally hunting and killing animals. He finally found the culprit harvesting on an animal corpse. He appeared to be eating it raw which surprised him because he and his father could eat- then he took a closer look at his hair.

It looked like exactly like his father's down to hairstyle. The boy then rose up and turned around. Toshiro froze from the sight. He looked like his father, his abuser and the very man that ruined his life. He deduced immediately that that's the brother that left him long ago. That's the brother who watched him get rapped and just turn around and run away. He shook violently in a deep rage with his hair shadowing his eyes.

The boy looked surprised at finding his little brother. He missed him so much and loves him to death. He cried for many nights when he saw his two year old little brother be raped by the river. He cried when he ran like a coward away from his father and step mother. It hurts him so much to see him shaking so violently.

"Otouto? Is that-

A harsh punch to the face made him fly away. Toshiro had appeared to the place the brother was standing; his eyes looking maddened and crazed for blood and gore. The brother got up and Toshiro rushed forward again. They then proceeded to go into a vicious taijutsu duel with each other; the brother clearly being demolished by Toshiro's raw rage. The brother took out his short sword while Toshiro took out his buzz axe. He didn't rev it up, but it still managed to dish out a lot of damage on the brother's sword. It cleaved in half after Toshiro had revved up his axe and he cut right where the cracks to form. The sword finally broke and he only looked on in helplessness as he just couldn't hurt his little. The light of his life, the one thing that keeps from becoming insane like his father.

A man in a jonin outfit with sliver gravity defying hair appeared and he pinned down Toshiro. But he still struggled to move and he is slowly breaking out of the pin the man had him in.

"I'M GOING TO DISSECT YOU AND RIP OUT ALL OF YOUR ORGANS AND SKIN YOU RAW!" yelled an angry psychotic Toshiro.

"I love you Toshiro. I always have loved you even when I abandoned I loved you then", he said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"I HATE YOOUUU! I HATE YOU FOR LEAVING ME TO BE RAPED BY HIM AND NOT SHOWING UP UNTIL NOW! I'LL TORTURE AND RAPE JUST LIKE HE DID TO ME! THEN WHEN I'M DONE, I'LL RAPE YOU SOME MORE AS I SKIN YOU, EAT YOU ALIVE, EAT YOUR HEART AND THEN SHOW YOUR CORPSE FOR ALL TO-

WHACK!

Kakashi had smacked him so hard in the head with his own weapon that Toshiro had went unconscious. He even started to bleed, but Satsuki took care of that even though she and Naruto wanted to shed tears so badly at the pain Toshiro is going through. They steeled themselves to not cry and that they will tell him their feelings calmly.

"You're coming with us", said Kakashi.

"Why? He hates my guts", said the brother.

"It's not about that. It's about why you are hunting so close to our village and if you are a threat or not. Not only to Toshiro, but to this village as well."

"I'll go along with you", he said.

"Thank you for complying."

They headed back to the village, had put Toshiro in restraints as they thought he's gone insane after seeing his brother. Now they would interrogate his brother and try to find out if he's a friend or a foe.

 **Inside Toshiro's head**

He woke up to find himself in a field and Sensō sat there. He motioned for him to come over and Toshiro went over as he sensed his partner's urgency.

"We must make a meatversation little man", he said seriously.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"The madness. That sweet insanity is threatening to devour us little man. Our meats will be taken by it's sweet deadly crutches unless…"

"Unless what?"

"We become a single meat."

"No. You're my friend, you mean just as much to me as Naruto does. I can't lose you- I need you."

"We can't operate this meat bag anymore little man! Insanity is gripping us both and we'll both be devoured by it if we don't act now!"

"So how do we do this?"

"We must fight to our meaty end. Only the meat man can take control of this meat bag. That could your meat or my meat. Once the other dies, it's over for that one and it's a new age for the victor of meat."

"Will we ever see each other again after this?"

"No little man. We can't redeem the soul of the other either. It's over for them after this."

"I really don't want to lose", he said at the verge of tears.

"If you're not going take control of this meat bag, THAN I WILL!"

Sensō charged at him with his buzz axe appearing out of nowhere. Toshiro called upon his executioner's sword and charged it with lightning chakra so it didn't get pierced by the spinning blades of the buzz axe. They locked blades and their duel had commenced.

Outside of Toshiro's head, team seven, Shiro and Miki had been watching him sleep. They grew surprised when Toshiro suddenly lunged and started kicking about. The restraints kept him from hitting anybody, but they grew scared at the events that were unfolding.

"It looks like he's fighting", said Kagame who walked into the room.

"Who's he fighting?" asked Shiro.

"It must be Sensō", said Kakashi.

"Who's Sensō?" asked Shiro and Miki.

"His other personality", replied Satsuki.

"He has another personality?" asked Shiro.

"Yes. He's had it since he was five."

"Why wouldn't he have told me about this?"

"He was scared that it would ruin your friendship with him", said Kakashi.

"I would have never been afraid of him. I care for him deeply."

"Do you like him?" asked Satsuki.

"I do", she said with a light blush.

"Wh-

"KILL THE LITTLE MAN!"

WHACK!

Sensō controlled him to smash his head up against the dash board of his bed hard.

"SALT THE WOUND!"

WHACK!

"I HATE ME!"

WHACK!

"SLAUGHTER EVERYONE AND MAKE EM BLEEEED!"

Kakashi rushed over and gripped his head and then held it down so he didn't do it again. He struggled a lot and continued to struggle.

In Toshiro's head he is kneeling on the floor with cuts everywhere. He was at death's door and he felt himself dying away slowly. Sensō stood above him with some cuts on him and he was crying at killing the person that he was made to protect. Toshiro couldn't see it because he was slowly losing his vision from blood loss. He was ready to give up as Sensō started to slowly raise his axe to deal the killing blow-

"WIN TOSHIRO! WIN!" yelled a voice.

He didn't know who said that, but he decided to give up as he just couldn't fight Sensō.

"I LOVE YOU TOSHIRO AND I DON'T SEE YOU FADE AWAY! PLEASE!" she said pleadingly.

This gave Toshiro the strength he needed as he rose up, grabbed Sensō's left arm and he plunged his left hand into Sensō's chest and pulled out his still beating heart. Sensō looked shocked beyond belief and he dropped to the ground and his heart still remained attached to his body.

"I knew you could do it little man", he said much calmer.

"You always had a flame that grew brighter than everything else around you. You were the strongest one out of his two in the end. Your will was always stronger than me. You deserve to win today, while I am the child of madness, you are the child of strong willed people. My duty to you is done… I have served you… and protected you for a long time… you are stronger and ready to be alone. Protect all your meatlings… never die… and always power through the sweaty eye times…"

Toshiro was crying profusely at his words.

"I go… to the sweet embrace… of the mother of all things… eat my pounding muscles… and use my strength… to conquer everything in your way. Goodbye… little man… you were always my brother… and you were always… my dearest meat buddie. Live long… happy… and… prosperous."

Sensō laid still to never wake up again, speak again, kill again and his most important part, to eat meat again. Toshiro cried hard as he ate the heart quickly and for a while, the others could only watch in sadness that their friend/student had gone through so much pain and he has more pain to deal with. When Toshiro finished up, he felt an unimaginable pain in his eyes. He saw everything get clearer, and clearer and clearer until he finally felt blood coming out of his eyes.

He awake and everyone looked on in shock at Toshiro's **mangekyō sharingan**. It had two black buzz axes with a red background behind it. Toshiro immediately channeled the chakra out of his eyes and channeled back in to get a feel for it. He instantly knew what it was since he could channel chakra in his eyes and he didn't see nearly three hundred and sixty degrees all around. He had another thought, but he knew it didn't have the **rinnegan**. It just wasn't possible to have because only man has it and that's the sage of six paths.

"You're an Uchiha?" asked Satsuki.

"I didn't know either… well I take that back. I kind of knew I was an Uchiha, but I never thought I would awaken the **sharingan**."

"An Uchiha is still an Uchiha baka! Who's the Uchiha in your family?"

"My mother. I found out because I have her **mangekyō** **sharingan** on me."

"Then let's transplant it."

"Wait what?"

"Let's transplant her eyes over to you."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"To get the **eternal mangekyō sharingan** dobe!"

"Do you have to call me dobe and him baka every time teme!?"

"Yes I do dobe!" she said cutely and with her hands on her hips.

"So do you want the operation done or not?"

"Let's do it."

"Good choice my student", said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Now I want everyone out. Even you sensei and Kagame-san."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because I need my concentration and I can't concentrate with people all around me dobe!"

"Or is it because you-

"Don't finish that sentence!" said Satsuki and Kakashi.

"Fine. Let's go guys."

"Hai future husband!" said Miki as she latched on to his arm.

"I'm not going to-

"Yes you are dattesane!"

"Ugggghhhhh!"

"We're having a talk after words Toshiro", said Shiro seriously.

They all had left the room to give them space. Toshiro got out the storage scroll that is was located in ad took out the eyes. They were in some liquid and it as very cold too.

"Let's get started."

 **Alright guys! So I just finished this chapter today. I'm slacking a lot I know, but yesterday I got to enjoy a cheat meal with my best friend (his cheat meal by the by). I tried the burger kind hot dog and it made me very bloated. I only had one and it was so small too. Don't get those, they're not worth it. I also plan on going vegan sometime next week. I became inspired by some youtubers like the Light twins, Vegan Gains, the Vegan atheist and Sweet Natural living. I will be going vegan for one day for one month, then three days, five and then for seven days a week. The reason I'm doing this is to get my body used to just plants and so I ca enjoy my time as a meat eater. I will not try and spread the vegan message to you guys. Everyone has their own beliefs and I will not try to influence mine on you because that is unfair. It's just like with god; everyone has their own religion and it's what they believe in and it would be cruel to force someone to convert out of their own religion to another. If you want to learn more about veganism or if you want to talk about, feel free to give me a heads up. Take care guys and have a good day/night!**


End file.
